Dream until your dreams come true (Newtmas)
by Ewhylan
Summary: Dans notre monde, à notre époque, très peu de personnes ont le gène de la vision onirique, qui permet de voir en rêve le passé, le présent et le futur. L'organisation américaine WICKED les traque sans relâche pour exploiter leurs dons psychiques et mener sur eux des expériences secrètes.
1. Chapitre 1

_Et voici ma première fiction newtmas! :) ça a été dur pour moi de faire un résumé de l'histoire avec un nombres de lettres aussi réduit (oh la galère! xD) Du coup j'espère que ça ne vous dissuadera pas de venir jeter un coup d'œil sur ce que j'ai fait :) J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira et qu'elle vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :)_

 _ENJOY ! 3_

 _Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages proviennent de l'univers de James Dashner, les autres sont les fruits de mon imagination !_

Il faisait nuit. Assis sur le banc de l'abri-bus, ses longues jambes croisées sous lui, Newt griffonnait distraitement dans son agenda en attendant le bus. Il n'était pas seul. D'autres gens patientaient à l'arrêt avec lui, mais il ne leur prêtait pas vraiment attention, absorbé par l'activité dans laquelle il s'était plongé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Des flocons de neige tombaient paresseusement du ciel et recouvraient peu à peu le sol goudronneux d'un fin manteau blanc. Le froid mordant engourdissait ses doigts nus et rougissait ses joues et son nez. La lumière tamisée de l'abri-bus se mit alors à émettre des grésillements et à crépiter. Et elle se mit à clignoter de manière erratique, comme si elle voulait envoyer un message en morse à ceux qu'elle éclairait faiblement. Newt n'y fit pas attention. Il reporta son attention sur les autres personnes qui patientaient à ses côtés. Un homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, à peine plus grand que lui et debout à sa gauche tira son portable de la poche de son jean d'une main tremblante, et il ne réussit qu'à faire tomber le cellulaire dans la neige immaculé éclairé de manière entrecoupée par la lumière défaillante du l'arrêt du bus. Newt se pencha pour ramasser le portable à la coque bleue, et le tendit à l'inconnu qui le remercia d'une voix pâteuse avant de reprendre doucement l'objet d'une main fébrile. « _Lui, il doit pas être très clean_ », pensa Newt en haussant les épaules avec indifférence, et il baissa de nouveau les yeux pour écrire ses notes sur son précieux carnet.

Tout était anormalement calme. La rue dans laquelle Newt attendait habituellement le bus n'étais jamais beaucoup fréquentée, mais cette fois, même les bruits les plus anodins ne lui parvenaient pas aux oreilles. Personne ne discutait, aucune voiture ne passait, et même le froid glaçant soufflant en rafales semblait avoir passé un accord avec une quelconque divinité pour œuvrer dans le silence absolu. Et pourtant, Newt n'entendit que trop bien le brusque crissement de pneu qui vint percer ce silence irréel. Il leva les yeux de son carnet pour apercevoir, à quelques mètres de lui, une voiture, une antique Buick métallisée, surgir de la rue de droite à une vitesse folle. Visiblement hors de contrôle, le véhicule fonçait dangereusement vers l'arrêt de bus et les quelques voyageurs qu'il abritait. Newt s'était levé, au ralenti. Et il ne se demanda pas pourquoi la vitesse extrêmement lente à laquelle il se mouvait ne correspondait pas du tout à celle de la voiture. Autour de lui, personne n'avait bougé, comme si la vision de la Buick sur le point de les écraser n'apparaissait qu'à lui, et à lui seul. Il se mit à courir, toujours au ralenti, et tenta d'alerter les autres du danger imminent, mais aucune parole ne réussit à passer la barrière de ses lèvres, comme si un bâillon invisible lui entravait la capacité d'émettre le moindre son. Et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de ressentir la frustration de ne plus arriver à parler, la voiture le percuta de plein fouet par derrière. Du pare-brise, à peine amoché par la collision pourtant brutale, il sentit son corps glisser sous les roues, tel une poupée désarticulée. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et lui fit fermer automatiquement les yeux. Il sentit cette puissante douleur lui comprimer durement l'estomac, cet étau oppressant lui serrer le cœur, tandis que ses bras et ses jambes partaient dans tous les sens dans une danse grotesque et absurde, comme mus par la velléité absurde de se déloger de leur propriétaire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Newt se retrouva projeté dans les airs. Et il regarda avec effarement le sol se rapprocher de lui à toute allure, attendant avec résignation la Mort l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Mais à la place, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en nage, son cœur affolé cognant douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique et les oreilles étrangement bourdonnantes. Il lui fallut un temps pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar inquiétant, et un autre encore plus long pour s'apercevoir qu'il était tombé de son lit et qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans la position la plus inconfortable qu'il fût. Ses jambes, restées miraculeusement sur le matelas, étaient empêtrées dans sa couette et son dos avait rencontré le dur plancher de sa chambre. Sa tête reposait péniblement au sol contre l'un des pieds en bois de la petite table de nuit qui vacilla quelques instants sous le choc de sa chute et qui, pour se venger d'avoir été ainsi bousculée, décida de se balancer suffisamment d'avant en arrière pour arriver à lui faire tomber sur le front la lourde lampe de chevet verte qui y reposait.

Newt grogna de douleur, laissa échapper un juron et insulta vertement la lampe de chevet qui l'avait à moitié assommé. Il se démena tant bien que mal pour se remettre debout, une main plaqué sur son front douloureux. Une fois sur pieds, il alluma l'écran de son portable pour voir l'heure qui s'y affichait en bâillant copieusement. A peine 6 heures. Génial.

Incapable de se rendormir après ce cauchemar, il se rendit dans sa salle de bain, alluma la lumière et contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Des cernes creusaient ses yeux noisette. Ses cheveux blonds, humides à cause de la sueur, étaient dans un fouillis monstre. Son oreiller leur avait laissé un petit souvenir en les plaquant sur le côté droit de son crâne, tandis que la partie gauche rebiquait impitoyablement. Oreiller qui avait également laissé sur sa joue une belle trace partant de la tempe droite jusqu'au menton. Il finit par détourner le regard de cette vision affligeante et entreprit se s'asperger le visage d'eau froide pour, espérait-il, le tirer définitivement de ce sommeil qui empêchait ses neurones de fonctionner convenablement. Puis il fila à la douche et se lava en vitesse avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de ses hanches fines et de sortir de la salle de bain. Il retourna dans sa chambre mansardée et s'habilla d'un jean slim noir, d'une chemise et d'un pull fin.

La chambre de Newt était dans un tel désordre qu'on aurait pu croire que la pièce avait été entièrement secouée dans un lave-linge géant. Ses nombreuses feuilles de cours, initialement posées sur son bureau, avaient glissé au sol lorsqu'Ernest était venu aérer la chambre, et il n'avait pas eu le courage de les ramasser en rentrant des cours la veille ; sur son bureau reposait la maquette presque terminée du Mont Saint-Michel qu'il devait finir pour un projet universitaire et qu'il devrait présenter en exposé à sa promo ; les recharges vides de ses rotring finissait de sécher sur le plateau décoré de tâches d'encres, et ses mines de criterium s'étaient réfugiées entre les lattes du plancher. Au milieu de ce champ de bataille, son ordinateur portable dormait tranquillement sur le bureau.

Il largua le fatras sur son lit défait et s'installa devant son ordinateur en se frottant les yeux. Autant profiter que la maison soit encore endormie pour essayer d'avancer sur cette foutue synthèse de sociologie qu'il avait à finir pour vendredi. Il alluma l'ordinateur et contempla un instant l'écran sans ciller. La lumière artificielle constituait le seul éclairage de la pièce, et avec la nuit encore épaisse au-dehors, elle dessinait des ombres effilées sur les décombres de son bureau et son visage blafard. Il s'accorda deux petites minutes pour consulter ses mails, lança la connexion internet et entra rapidement le mot de passe de sa boîte de réception électronique. Un petit « 5 » s'affichait à côté de l'en-tête « Messages reçus ». Il survola les trois premiers, des annonces de conférences envoyées par le services de l'école, supprima la publicité pour le site Amazon et tomba enfin sur le mail que Teresa lui avait envoyé la veille au soir.

La première ligne était composée d'une série de smileys visiblement morts, aux yeux en croix et à la langue tirée, décédés des suites de pendaison, d'écrasement ou encore de guillotine, le tout inondé de pixels rouge sang. Une petite parenthèse suivait, avant que le véritable texte ne vienne :

« _(T'as vu Newtie, ils ont lancé une nouvelle série de smileys spéciale ''synthèse de socio'!)_

 _Bref, trêve de plaisanteries. J'espère que tes td d'hier se sont bien passés..même si je connais déjà la réponse! x) Ma photocopieuse remarche donc je t'ai scanné les cours de ce matin et je te les ai envoyés en pièces jointes. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un petit coup de pouce en socio (en fait je me suis surtout dit que tu aurais besoin de dormir :P) donc je t'ai également envoyé ma synthèse merdique. Tu peux y jeter un coup si tu bloques quelque part ^^_

 _Courage Newtie ! C'est bientôt le week-end! ;D 3 »_

Newt sourit doucement en lisant le message de sa meilleure amie. Dans le halo blanc de l'écran, il resta absorbé par la petite icône en forme de trombone qui accompagnait les pièces jointes. S'il utilisait les notes de Teresa, il pourrait finir sa synthèse d'ici deux heures, ce qui était un gain de temps absolument considérable. Il n'aimait pas tricher, et même si Teresa appelait cela de l'entraide (« _Arrête de te tortiller Newt, tu me le rends bien en projet !_ »), cela lui donnait l'impression de voler son travail et en plus de ne pas être foutu de faire le sien. Teresa devait avoir fait des progrès monstrueux en matière d'organisation pour avoir réussi à finir le sien à temps. En tout cas, c'était ce que croyait Newt avant de se souvenir qu'il avait sacrifié son rendu de physique pour s'atteler au reste, clamant haut et fort qu'il ne validerait jamais cette UE après les deux zéros que cette enflure de Vince lui avait collés, et donc que tout effort en la matière s'avérerait inutile.

Newt soupira : s'il finissait encore par s'effondrer sur son clavier, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il reste debout pour bosser par ses propres moyens. Il se réveillerait un quart d'heure avant le départ sans avoir bouclé sa synthèse. Un peu honteux, il téléchargea les pièces jointes et cliqua sur « Répondre » :

« _Merci beaucoup, Teresa c'est gentil :)_

 _Je te revaudrai ça ! :D_ »

Teresa pensait qu'il dormait très peu à cause du surplus de travail qu'il avait du mal à gérer ce mois-ci (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux). Mais en vérité, Newt manquait de sommeil à cause de ces étranges cauchemars qui lui apparaissaient de manière de plus en plus récurrente.

Newt était de plus en plus effrayé par ce qu'il voyait en rêve, se réveillant à chaque fois en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les draps trempés de sueur. La nuit, ses rêves lui apparaissaient aussi clairs et purs que de l'eau de roche, mais au réveil, tout se mélangeait pour ne former dans sa tête qu'une substance homogène et brumeuse. De ses rêves, il ne lui restait au matin que des bribes sans queue ni tête. Parfois, des bribes de souvenirs d'enfance enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire – un soir d'été où, effrayé par les grondements et les éclairs d'un furieux orage, il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre enfoui sous une montagne de peluches ; l'immense peine qui l'avait submergé en apprenant que sa mère enceinte avait accouché d'un bébé mort-né ; la joie et la fierté qu'il avait ressenti lorsque son père lui avait appris à jouer de la guitare pour la première fois. Ces souvenirs de sa vie en Angleterre lui venait toujours au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Newt était qu'il avait l'impression de revivre ces souvenirs passés en éprouvant exactement les mêmes émotions que lorsqu'il avait vécu ces moments pour le première fois.

D'autres fois, Newt revisionnait en rêve des événements qu'il avait vécu la journée-même, ou la veille.

Mais ce qui le terrifiait le plus, c'était lorsqu'il rêvait d'événements qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Un jour, Newt avait assisté à un match de basket avec Teresa. Ils avaient commandé les places sur internet deux mois auparavant. Le matin du jour J, Newt s'était réveillé avec très peu de souvenirs de ce qu'il avait rêvé dans la nuit, mais deux chiffres précis s'étaient retrouvés inexplicablement ancrés dans sa tête : le numéro soixante-treize en lettres vertes, et le numéro quatre-vingt-sept en lettres violettes. Le soir, à la fin du match, l'équipe violette des Lakers avait gagné quatre-vingt-sept contre soixante-treize pour l'équipe verte des Celtics de Bolton. Au plus grand désarroi de Newt. Qui avait préféré tout garder pour lui, de peur d'inquiéter son amie, de peur de passer pour un fou. De peur d'accroître l'angoisse qui le dévorait déjà. Ce n'était qu'une étrange coïncidence, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins essayait-il désespérément de se le convaincre.

Une autre nuit, il s'était réveillé en suffoquant, cherchant avec affolement sa respiration, ses yeux paniqués roulant dans leurs orbites, et une douleur fulgurante lui déchirant la poitrine. Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il était en cours, il était sorti de l'amphithéâtre en trombe, mu par un mauvais pressentiment, et il avait immédiatement appelé Ernest. La messagerie vocale avait déclenché une petite sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête et il avait immédiatement appelé une ambulance pour l'envoyer chez son hôte. Les médecins avaient bien heureusement réussi à sauver Ernest de l'AVC qui le frappait. Lorsque Newt était parti à l'hôpital, un médecin un peu trop curieux à son goût s'était mis à l'assaillir de questions sur le pourquoi du comment il avait su pour l'attaque d'Ernest. Newt avait expliqué vaguement qu'Ernest lui avait envoyé un message quelques minutes avant l'accident pour se plaindre d'une douleur à la poitrine. Mais une lueur de suspicion persistait dans les yeux du médecin, mettant le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

Avec un frisson, Newt repensa au cauchemar qu'il venait juste de faire. Il se souvenait de détails, de _sensations_ dont il aurait été incapable de se souvenir dans un rêve normal (parce que Newt avait bien compris que ses rêves étaient tout sauf ordinaires). Il se souvenait de la neige, du froid glaçant, du calme pesant, de la lumière qui clignotait, du portable à la coque bleue du type...dont il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs plus du visage.

« _On oublie toujours dans nos rêves ce dont on aimerait se rappeler_ » pensa-t-il avec lassitude en creusant en vain dans les derniers retranchements de sa mémoire qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Newt se souvenait aussi exactement la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti en entrant en collision avec la Buick. Souffrance dont il aurait aimé ne pas se rappeler. Un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Qu'allait-il sa passer à présent ? Est-ce qu'il allait mourir dans les jours à venir ? Est-ce que ce qu'il avait rêvé reflétait un moment de son avenir?

Les sourcils froncés, signe chez lui de moment de grande réflexion, une main caressant doucement son menton, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Newt sentait les rouages de cerveau fonctionner à cent à l'heure à lui en faire cracher les fumées par les oreilles. Sa tête était transbahutée par tant de questions sans réponses qu'il finit par se perdre dans son propre fil de pensées, mélangeant toutes les questions qui le tourmentaient. Il scruta l'horloge de son ordinateur et poussa un profond soupir teinté d'agacement. 6h37. Déjà ? Il fallait qu'il prépare le petit-déjeuner pour toute la maisonnée, avant de réveiller les petites qui sommeillaient encore dans leurs chambres. Ce n'était certainement pas ce matin-là qu'il terminerait sa synthèse. Résigné, il marqua d'un clic la ligne où il avait stoppé sa lecture de l'article sur la monarchie et la construction de l'identité britanniques, et ferma le traitement de texte après un ultime enregistrement.

Il sortit et emprunta les escaliers en traînant des pieds. Il traversa le séjour pour rejoindre la cuisine. En passant devant le vaisselier, il adressa un salut silencieux et solennel à Marthe, éternellement figée à ses soixante dix-huit ans dans son cadre patiné par le temps. Son sourire de papier glacé lui répondit avec la même tendresse qu'à l'ordinaire. À force de nettoyer sa chambre encore empreinte de son parfum de fleurs fanées, à force de dépoussiérer ses cadres et de nourrir son chat, Newt oubliait que la vieille femme les avait quittés cinq ans plus tôt, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais connue. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il poussa l'interrupteur et la lumière tamisée de l'abat-jour tomba sur la table ronde qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Il commença à préparer du thé menthe-citron pour lui et Ernest, et sortit le lait et le jus d'orange pour les filles, ainsi que du pain, de la confiture, des céréales, des bols, des verres et des cuillères.

Newt était né en Angleterre, plus précisément à Londres, et il y avait passé toute son enfance jusqu'à sa dernière année de lycée. Il voulait se lancer dans des études d'histoire à l'université, et ses parents lui donnèrent l'idée de partir étudier en France. Au début, Newt n'avait pas été très rassuré à l'idée d'aller dans un pays inconnu, avec une langue à peu près inconnue aussi, et ce seulement pour aller étudier à l'université. Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils eu cette idée saugrenue ? Et puis, après plus mûre réflexion, il se convainquit que c'était une très bonne idée pour apprendre une nouvelle langue, découvrir une nouvelle culture et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Et ses parents réussirent à lui dégoter – Dieu seul savait où et comment – le contrat que proposait un vieux Français du nom d'Ernest (ou plutôt que les enfants de ce dernier proposaient), et Newt avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion.

Le contrat de Newt stipulait qu'il devait soulager le vieil homme d'une partie de ses tâches ménagères – en particulier les plus fatigantes, comme les courses ou le nettoyage de la cuisine – et veiller à ce qu'il reste en bonne santé après la mort de sa femme Marthe. Newt s'occupait aussi des petites-filles d'Ernest qui habitaient deux jours par semaine chez leur grand-père car le travail de leurs parents nécessitait des déplacements à travers la France. Bien sûr, après plus de trois ans de vie commune, cela faisait belle lurette qu'ils ne raisonnaient plus en termes de contrat. Newt préparait leurs repas et faisait la vaisselle, payait chaque mois un loyer dérisoire et accompagnait Ernest à ses visites médicales. De plus, le jeune homme s'était attaché aux petites-filles d'Ernest, et s'occuper d'elles était plus devenu un plaisir qu'une corvée. En échange de cela, Ernest finançait l'achat de la nourriture et lui offrait un toit. En plus de sa précieuse compagnie.

Après avoir fini de poser la table, il remonta doucement les marches grinçantes des escaliers pour aller réveiller les petites filles qui dormaient encore paisiblement. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Victoria, la plus âgée des trois, et s'assit sur le bord du petit lit pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. La fillette de sept ans ouvrit des yeux bleus ensommeillés et un sourire immédiat éclaira sa frimousse lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur Newt. Victoria était née malentendante, et elle portait des appareils auditifs. Elle communiquait en langage des signes, et Newt avait appris (non sans mal) à reproduire correctement les gestes de cette langue si poétique. Il avait encore du mal aujourd'hui à signer de façon fluide et aisée, mais Victoria se faisait bien évidemment un plaisir de rectifier ses erreurs. Il fit plusieurs signes de la main pour lui indiquer d'aller se préparer pendant qu'il réveillait les jumelles, et elle obéit après lui avoir fait un petit câlin. Victoria était une fillette absolument adorable avec ses cheveux aux boucles caramel, ses yeux en amande et son sourire communicatif. L'innocence et la douceur incarnée, toujours souriante et affectueuse, bien que parfois très curieuse et aventureuse.

Newt se dirigea vers la chambre des jumelles Zoé et Maddie, âgée de cinq ans.

\- Debout les chipies, il est l'heure de se lever ! Susurra-t-il avec son accent anglais.

Il ouvrit les rideaux et vit du coin de l'oeil Zoé se retourner en grognant. Il s'assit sur le lit, lui colla un bisou sur le front et fit de même avec sa sœur. Maddie et Zoé se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes, avec leurs petits minois malicieux, leurs cheveux blonds, fins et lisses et leurs yeux bleus aux regard pétillant. Maddie était la plus calme des deux. Elle était timide, réfléchie, et souvent très angoissée face à l'inconnue. Elle avait eu du mal à faire confiance à Newt les premières fois où il avait commencer à les garder. Mais contre toute attente, c'était celle des trois qui lui manifestait le plus d'affection à présent. Zoé était très casse-cou, décontractée, rêveuse et tête-en-l'air. Elle était la plus autoritaire et la plus énergique des deux, et Newt se méfiait d'elle car elle avait tendance à dire souvent des mensonges. En voyant qu'elles n'étaient pas décidées à se lever, il passa au plan B et se mit à les chatouiller. Les deux petites filles gloussèrent et crièrent grâce en se débattant.

Newt les aida à se laver et à s'habiller avant de les conduire toutes les trois à la cuisine où Ernest, déjà debout, les attendaient.

\- Bonjour Ernest, fit Newt en souriant.

\- Bonjour mon petit. Bonjour les petiotes !

Les trois fillettes embrassèrent affectueusement leur grand-père et se mirent à déjeuner avec enthousiasme. Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Newt prit son sac de cours contenant son ordinateur, ses carnet et sa trousse, et il entreprit d'habiller les trois petites de leurs manteaux, écharpes, bonnets et compagnie (Newt ne plaisantait pas là-dessus, surtout en plein moi de novembre). Il enfila lui-même son trench-coat, une épaisse écharpe et sortit dehors dans le froid mordant de cette fin d'automne. Il y avait à peine dix minutes de marche qui les séparaient de la maison à l'école des fillettes. Mais ces dernières marchaient tellement lentement - elles bavardaient comme des pipelettes ; s'amusaient dans la neige ; s'accrochaient au sac en bandoulière de Newt pour essayer se balancer comme Tarzan ou tout simplement de se faire traîner paresseusement ; elles se disputaient pour prendre la main du jeune homme - que Newt faisait maintenant en sorte de partir plus tôt pour ne pas arriver en retard. Il les déposa finalement à l'école, leur adressa un dernier signe de la main et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus pour aller à la fac.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :) Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction, un peu plus long que le premier..._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira :D 3_

\- J'espère que t'es conscient de la chance que t'as de m'avoir, mec, grommela Minho en essuyant la buée de sa vitre pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, mi-agacé, mi-amusé et laissa Minho poursuivre avec passion son monologue. Quand Minho se mettait déblatérer une de ses longues et fastidieuses tirades sur le sens de la vie, mieux valait ne pas l'interrompre. Minho détestait plus que tout qu'on l'interrompt alors qu'il parlait, et il n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir.

Leur voiture était garée sur un petit parking au bord du canal, et Minho regardait distraitement les eaux troubles du long bassin qui faisait miroiter les lampadaires jaunâtres de la ville. Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment, mais de gigantesques nuages gris s'obstinaient à assombrir davantage le ciel. La neige avait recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc la chaussée, les trottoirs, le sommet des habitations et les quelques voitures garées ça et là. La rue commençait progressivement à s'animer d'une foule d'employés de bureau qui se hâtaient de quitter leur lieu de travail pour retourner chez eux. Les voitures se multipliaient et défilaient sur la chaussée, s'arrêtant parfois lorsque les feux tricolores au carrefour passaient au rouge. Deux douzaines de magasins faisaient face canal, affichant derrière leurs vitrines les nouveaux vêtements, chaussures et autres objets en vogue. C'était un jour comme un autre pour ces travailleurs français, pour la plupart irrités, accablés par le trop-plein de travail et la routine assommante. Thomas les enviait, parfois. Il enviait leur vie ennuyeuse, dénuée de tout problème grave. Il les enviait en pensant qu'ils sortaient de leur boulot pour aller retrouver leur chez-eux réconfortant et leur famille.

\- C'est une admirable preuve d'amour de ma part que d'aller jusqu'en France avec toi pour trouver quelqu'un dont on ne connaît ni le visage, ni le nom, poursuivit Minho sans regarder Thomas, observant les gens passer à côté de leur voiture d'un pas pressé.

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui a insisté pour m'accompagner alors arrêtes de te plaindre, Min'.

\- La prochaine fois, demande gentiment à ton subconscient de t'envoyer des rêves plus précis, et s'il comprend pas le sens de ta question, demande explicitement un nom ou un visage, un truc qui pourrait un minimum nous aider dans nos recherches.

\- Je peux pas contrôler mes rêves comme si je zappais les chaînes d'une télé, tu le sais bien. Et oui je dois bien avouer que j'ai une sacrée chance d'avoir un ami comme toi, mais là t'es franchement lourd, t'as pas arrêté de te plaindre depuis qu'on est arrivé !

\- Enfin un peu de reconnaissance, je commençais à désespérer... Et je ne me plains pas, j'essaie simplement de te faire prendre conscience du ridicule de cette situation. On est dans une grande ville où personne ne parle notre langue. Tu sais à peine dire « bonjour » en français, quant à moi, n'en parlons pas. On est sensé être à la recherche de quelqu'un, mais on ne connaît ni son nom, ni son visage, ni son âge... et cette personne ne parle probablement pas anglais en plus !

\- C'est Newt, son nom...

\- C'est pas un prénom, Newt ! Ce n'est peut-être même pas une personne ! Et si c'était un objet, tu y as pensé, à ça ?

\- J'ai vu clairement un homme de dos en train de marcher, tu connais beaucoup d'objets qui ressemblent à des êtres humains se déplaçant sur leurs jambes toi ?

\- Les Barbies, les Playmobils, je peux te dresser une petite liste si t'as besoin...

Pour toute réponse, Thomas envoya son poing dans l'épaule de son ami qui laissa échapper un couinement de douleur, bien bite remplacé par un ricanement. Minho avait toujours eu tendance à râler sur les situations anormales dans lesquelles tous deux s'étaient souvent retrouvés. Cette manie de toujours de tout prendre à la légère, c'était sa façon d'appréhender la situation, sa façon d'encaisser les coups. Parce que, même si son côté râleur et sarcastique agaçait Thomas au point d'avoir parfois envie de l'assommer, ce dernier savait pertinemment que Minho le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait (ce qui était un peu le cas en ce moment-même).

A vrai dire, il y avait une part de vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Oui, Thomas ne connaissait pas le visage de celui qu'ils étaient censés trouver, mais ce qui l'avait surtout inquiété était ce qui _devait arriver_ à cet inconnu.

\- Bon bouge pas je vais chercher un truc à manger. S'il faut continuer à attendre dans cette voiture, autant attendre en s'occupant intelligemment. Y un pas un truc qui s'apparente à un restaurant américain ici ?... Ohhhh miracle, alléluia, Mcdo' en vue à 300m !

Thomas sourit en voyant un air totalement extasié peint sur le visage de son ami, et il le regarda enfiler sa grosse veste et son écharpe en vitesse avant de sortir de la voiture. Mais l'Asiatique revint bien vite sur ses pas pour toquer contre la vitre de Thomas. Ce dernier l'abaissa aussitôt et, avec un sourire encore plus moqueur, lui tendit le dictionnaire anglais-français qu'il avait eu le bon sens d'acheter à une aire d'autoroute à leur arrivée.

\- Un Big-Mac s'il te plaît, ne manqua-t-il pas d'ajouter avant de refermer sa vitre avec nonchalance.

\- Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Minho, et il s'éloigna de la voiture en direction du fast-food encore désert à cette heure, dont le grand « M » lumineux accroché en hauteur projetait sa lumière jaune sur le trottoir en contrebas.

Thomas passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns en repensant malgré lui à ce mystérieux Newt qui était apparu dans ses rêves.

Son rêve avait commencé de la façon suivante :

Il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une rue déserte. Il faisait nuit, et des rafales de vent et de neige lacéraient les murs des immeubles, les devantures des magasins fermés et les voitures sagement garées sur les places de parking de chaque côté de la chaussée. Le vent faisait voler des feuilles de papier qui virevoltaient dans les airs, et un morceau de prospectus s'était écrasé à ses pieds, sur lequel il put voir inscrit en grosses lettres dorées le mot : « DIJON ».

« _La France_ », avait pensé Thomas. Il ne savait pas d'où lui était sortie une telle certitude, car il n'avait jamais mis les pieds en France. Mais il savait à présent où il était.

Il avait alors entendu des bruits de pas craquer mollement sur la neige. En se retournant, il avait aperçu la silhouette grande et fine d'un homme qui marchait d'un pas pressé sur le trottoir à quelques pas de lui. Il lui tournait le dos, mais Thomas pouvait apercevoir ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés soumis aux violentes bourrasques de vent.

Et puis tout était allé très vite. Une fourgonnette avait surgi d'une rue et s'était stoppée dans un dérapage devant l'inconnu, l'empêchant d'avancer plus loin. Étrangement inquiet et paniqué à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver à cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, Thomas s'était mis à courir vers la grosse voiture, mais des individus cagoulés étaient déjà sortis de la fourgonnette, empoignant l'inconnu pour le catapulter à l'intérieur du véhicule. Thomas avait regardé la fourgonnette s'éloigner à toute vitesse en hurlant quelque chose avec un tel désespoir qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut, sa propre voix se répercutant dans sa tête. Il en avait déduit plus tard que ce mot, qu'il avait spontanément crier, devait être le prénom de cet inconnu. _Newt_...

Lorsqu'il avait raconté son rêve à Minho, ce dernier l'avait regardé d'un air perplexe en posant la question la plus improbable au monde : « _Mais c'est quoi un newt ?_ ». Thomas en était resté interdit. Minho avait un don pour prendre son entourage au dépourvu avec ses questions à deux balles.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, revint finalement de sa petite virée au Mcdo', les bras chargés de sacs en papier. Il s'assit confortablement sur son siège et sortit méthodiquement des deux sacs les boîtes de hamburgers et les sachets de frites qu'il avait commandés.

\- Ton dico ne sert strictement à rien, j'ai pas réussi à former une phrase convenable, et j'ai dû me contenter de notre bonne vieille langue anglaise. Heureusement que l'employée parlait un peu anglais...

\- C'est pas étonnant, t'as toujours été nul en langues à l'école, répliqua Thomas en mordant à pleine dans son hamburger.

Minho le fusilla du regard en affichant une expression exagérément outrée tandis que Thomas continuait de manger tranquillement son hamburger, un mince sourire au lèvre.

\- Y avait pas plus meilleur élève que moi en langues ! Ça me déçoit terriblement que tu ne t'en souviennes pas !

Thomas s'esclaffa et secoua la tête l'air de dire : « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi mon pauvre Minho..._ ».

\- Et tu vas te décider à me dire maintenant ce qu'on fout dans cette voiture à attendre depuis une heure et demi ? S'enquit finalement Minho en piochant dans son paquet de frites.

A travers la vitre embuée du pare-brise, Thomas scrutait un bâtiment coincé entre un magasin de mocassins et un restaurant. Sa grande enseigne métallisée fixée au mur de pierre indiquait en lettres lumineuses le mot : « Hôtel ». L'une des deux portes battantes du l'hôtel s'ouvrit alors.

\- On est ici pour eux, fit simplement Thomas en regardant avec attention les quatre hommes en costume sortir de l'hôtel et se diriger vers une Berline noire garée à quelques mètres seulement de leur propre voiture.

Minho suivit son regard et plissa les yeux.

\- L'un d'eux s'appelle Newt ?

Thomas soupira et il sortit une paires de jumelles de la boîte à gant pour la tendre à son ami. Minho saisit l'instrument et le braqua sur les quatre hommes qui discutaient à côté de la Berline, et ce qu'il vit le scotcha sur place. Ils portaient tous épinglé sur leurs cravates l'insigne de WICKED. Il fronça brusquement les sourcils, à la fois stupéfait et furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces guignols foutent ici ? murmura-t-il, la voix vibrante de colère.

L'un des deux hommes en costume tourna soudain son regard vers eux, et les deux amis se baissèrent simultanément sous le tableau. Ils poussèrent une série de jurons et de grognements lorsque leurs têtes se cognèrent durement. Thomas avait renversé son gobelet de coca sur ses genoux tandis que Minho s'était retrouvé le nez plongé dans un paquet de frites enduites de sauce Ketchup. Ils restèrent immobiles, le cœur battant, retenant leur souffle, jusqu'à ce que Thomas risque un œil par-dessus le volant.

\- Fausse alerte. Ils sont encore en train de discuter.

Minho se redressa et essuya son nez tartiné de Ketchup avec le revers de sa manche, puis il se mit à dévisager sévèrement son ami, les bras croisés. Thomas lui jeta un petit coup d'œil. Il pouvait presque lire sur le front de son ami « _Mais dans quel merdier tu nous a plongés Tom ?_ ».

\- C'est eux qu'on attendait. J'ai rêvé que des hommes de WICKED en avaient après Newt. Ils sont à sa recherche, comme nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais ce mec s'est fait remarqué par l'organisation et doit avoir de l'importance à ses yeux pour qu'elle se donne la peine de lui envoyer ses agents en France.

Minho conserva le silence, en ne relevant pas que Thomas appelait désormais ce parfait inconnu « Newt » sans savoir si c'était vraiment son prénom.

\- Et tu crois que ce mec est... comme toi ?

\- C'est possible. Je n'ai jamais vu d'autres personnes ayant le gène auparavant...enfin à part au WICKED...

Le visage de Minho s'assombrit et il détourna le regard.

\- Écoute Minho, je sais que cette histoire doit te paraître complètement tordue et insensée, mais crois-moi, on ne peut pas laisser WICKED s'emparer de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre comme un vulgaire objet. J'ai rêvé de Newt en train de se faire enlevé par les agents, et je ne peux laisser faire ça sans rien faire...je ne peux pas les laisser s'en prendre à _quelqu'un comme moi_ ! (Minho ouvrit la bouche, mais Thomas le coupa)... Je sais, on ne le connaît, et on ne sait même pas ce que l'organisation lui veut, mais je n'ai pas eu une vision de lui par hasard. J'ai le sentiment qu'on doit absolument agir avant les agents de WICKED.

Minho se gratta pensivement le menton, et Thomas attendit avec appréhension sa réponse. Ce qu'il avait omis de dire à son meilleur ami, c'était que, lors de sa vision, il avait ressenti une étrange et profonde affection pour ce Newt alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Et qu'il était à présent persuadé qu'il devait le protéger coûte que coûte. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment, mais ce Newt l'intriguait. Thomas se sentait inexplicablement lié à lui, et il savait au fond de lui que Newt avait un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Mais comment expliquer cela à Minho ? Il ne comprendrait pas, c'était certain.

Minho brisa enfin le silence, le tirant de se pensées.

\- Après tout ce que t'a fait subir WICKED, pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de les fuir, de rester le plus éloigné d'eux et d'éviter les ennuis ?

\- Je...J'en ai marre de fuir, j'en ai marre de me cacher...

Thomas ferma les yeux et inspira doucement. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, WICKED serait toujours à sa recherche. Cela faisait des années que Thomas n'avait pas eu la paix à cause de cette maudite organisation. Les moments qu'il avait passés des années plus tôt à rigoler pour rien avec Minho lui manquaient tellement. Fini l'insouciance de ce temps duquel il n'avait pas assez profité. Cette époque était tout simplement révolue pour lui. Et pour Minho aussi...

Ce qui faisait le plus mal à Thomas, c'était que Minho ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, même dans les moments les plus difficiles, et Thomas se sentait douloureusement coupable de la vie que son ami, son frère, devait à présent mener à cause de lui. Oh, de nombreuses fois le brun avait essayé de le dissuader de venir avec lui, préférant se débrouiller tout seul, paniqué à l'idée de perdre sa seule famille, juste parce qu'il n'était pas normal, juste parce qu'il avait un _gène rare et différent_ , comme le lui avaient certifié les scientifiques de WICKED. Ils s'étaient tant de fois engueuler à ce propos, mais Minho avait toujours eu le dernier mot. Sa ténacité était légendaire.

\- Et donc, ton plan, c'est... ?

Thomas leva un regard surpris et vit une lueur espiègle briller dans les yeux de Minho.

\- Après tout, t'as raison, ça fait un petit moment qu'on n'a pas eu affaire à eux, autant leur faire savoir qu'on se porte toujours aussi bien !

Sa remarque puérile réchauffa doucement le cœur de Thomas, tout en lui serrant désagréablement la gorge. Un sourire naquit malgré tout sur ses lèvres fines et il posa une main sur l'épaule de Minho, un geste simple pour certains, mais rempli d'affection et de reconnaissance pour les deux amis.

Thomas se retourna pour regarder les trois agents qui continuaient de discuter près de leur voiture.

\- Ces agents vont nous mener à lui. Voilà pourquoi on les attendait. On va simplement les suivre. Avec tous les moyens qu'a l'organisation, ils doivent déjà tout connaître de la vie de Newt, où il habite, où il travaille. Ils ont une longueur d'avance sur nous, et il va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de changer la donne.

\- En résumé, notre mission – si toutefois _je_ l'accepte – est de les devancer et de mettre la main sur Newt avant eux.

\- Exactement !

\- Très bien, donc on n'a plus qu'à... _putain_ _Thomas regarde ils se séparent !_

Thomas reporta immédiatement son regard sur les trois agents. Trois d'entre eux étaient montés dans la Berline tandis que le quatrième repartait en direction de l'hôtel.

\- Merde, bon on va se séparer, je te laisse la voiture et tu les suis, moi je m'occupe du troisième à l'hôtel.

\- OK. Thomas, tiens prends ça t'en auras besoin.

Thomas saisit le pistolet que lui tendait son ami et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Sois prudent Min'.

\- Toi aussi...

Après un dernier échange de regard, Thomas descendit de la voiture, un bonnet noir vissé sur la tête, et se dirigea lentement vers l'hôtel. La Berline noire n'était toujours pas partie, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il poussa l'une des portes battantes du bâtiment et pénétra à l'intérieur d'un petit hall sage à l'élégance douillette et au luxe épuré. La porte se referma avec un petit « ding-dong » cristallin, et Thomas observa un moment les environs.

Un immense lustre se balançait au plafond, projetant sa lumière artificielle et scintillante sur le parquet lustré et se reflétant sur les grands miroirs design accrochés aux murs qui donnaient à la pièce un aspect surdimensionné. Un mélange subtil d'éclairage naturel et indirect sculptait cet espace et contribuait à créer une atmosphère relaxante. Il traversa calmement le vestibule désert et se dirigea vers le bureau derrière lequel une jeune réceptionniste aux longs cheveux auburn était assise, les yeux rivés sur l'écran d'un ordinateur. Elle leva ses yeux chaleureux vers Thomas et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Bonjour...je...je suis...My friend forgot his USB flash drive in my car and my phone battery is empty, dit-il embarrassé de ne pas avoir pu aligné deux mots en français (il comprenait Minho à présent).

Tout en parlant, il avait sorti une petite clé USB de sa poche. Comme Thomas l'espérait, la réceptionniste ne se méfia pas plus que cela de lui. Il n'était pas difficile de lui faire croire qu'il connaissait bien l'agent étant donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux Américains. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'Américains dans les environs, et il était tout à fait légitime de penser qu'ils voyageaient en France.

\- He has just come back, may I go to back it to him ? I won't be long..

Thomas lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête compréhensif en disant dans un anglais parfait :

\- Bien sûr, je vois de qui vous parler, il est retourné dans sa chambre i peine quelques minutes. Voulez-vous que je lui donne pour vous ?

\- C'est gentil à vous mais, j'aimerais, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, la lui rendre en main propre. Elle contient des dossiers très importants pour son travail.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle, et elle se mit à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier d'une main experte avant de relever les yeux vers le brun qui patientait, le visage tendu.

\- Chambre 48 au troisième étage.

\- Je vous remercie.

Thomas s'engagea dans la cage d'escaliers et grimpa les marches à pas légers, en conservant une main dans la poche de son pantalon, touchant du bout des doigts la crosse de son pistolet, comme pour se donner contenance. Il sentait son anxiété s'intensifier au fur et à mesure qu'il gravissait les trois étages de l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'il atteignit finalement le dernier étage, il entrouvrit légèrement la porte menant au long corridor et risqua un œil par l'entrebâillement. Il n'y avait personne. Le sol du couloir était vêtu d'une belle moquette lie-de-vin, et sur les murs, entre chaque porte des chambres, étaient exposés des esquisses, croquis et tableaux de peintres amateurs, donnant au lieu une touche originale et créative.

Le regard de Thomas ricocha de porte en porte jusqu'à ce qu'il repère la chambre 48, à une dizaine de mètres. L'agent de WICKED s'y trouvait probablement. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, sans bouger, à se demander de quelle façon il pourrait l'éloigner assez longtemps pour fouiller sa chambre, lorsque la porte de la chambre en question s'ouvrit. Ô chance inespérée ! L'agent en sortit, verrouilla la porte et se dirigea devant l'ascenseur pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Il disparut à l'intérieur de la cabine et l'ascenseur entama sa descente.

Pris d'une poussée d'adrénaline, Thomas ne perdit pas une seconde et sortit de la cage d'escaliers pour venir se poster devant la porte de la chambre 48. Il sortit un canif de la petite poche de son sac. Grâce à la plus fine lame et après quelques efforts, un déclic se fit entendre. Un jeu d'enfant. Les serrures ne lui résistaient jamais. Après tout, Minho et lui n'avaient pas vraiment consacré leur enfance à d'innocentes activités comme le faisaient les enfants de leur âge...

Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et rentra dans la chambre en la laissant légèrement ouverte. Le roulement mécanique de l'ascenseur en fonctionnement l'alerterait de l'arrivée imminente de quelqu'un.

La chambre se composait en tout et pour tout d'un lit double collé au mur, d'une imposante armoire à doubles portes et d'une commode en chêne sur laquelle reposait un cactus jaune. Sur sa gauche se trouvait une porte menant probablement à la salle de bain. Aucun bagage en vue.

Le cœur battant, le corps tremblant sous les effets de l'adrénaline et du stress, il se mit à fouiller fébrilement les tiroirs de la commode le plus silencieusement possible. Les deux premiers étaient vides, mais le troisième contenait une pile de dossiers qu'il s'empressa de poser sur le bureau pour le feuilleter. Les premières pages n'étaient que des rapports sur les activités auxquelles s'était livré les scientifiques de WICKED récemment, mais il trouva également des copies de mails envoyés par envoyés par la directrice de l'organisation et par un médecin que Thomas ne connaissait pas (probablement français à en juger par son nom).

Thomas les survola rapidement sans trop s'y attarder : il était question d'une « _trouvaille rare_ », d'un « _sujet potentiel_ ». Thomas tilta au mot « _sujet_ ». Il en eut froid dans le dos. WICKED lui donnait tout simplement la nausée. Il regretta de ne pas trouver plus d'informations sur Newt, voire même une photo de lui, mais il ne perdit pas plus de temps et referma la classeur pour le remettre à sa place. Il inspecta ensuite l'armoire, puis la table de chevet et le lit. Pris d'un soudain pressentiment, il se mit à quatre pattes et se baissa pour jeter un coup d'œil sous le sommier. _Une mallette_ !

Thomas attrapa la poignée pour tirer le mystérieux objet jusqu'à lui. Il défit les boucles et l'ouvrit d'une main impatiente. Ce qu'il vit le tétanisa. La mallette contenait une dizaine de seringues déposées au creux d'un lit de mousse, ainsi que plusieurs flacons de verre aux substances inconnues. Thomas n'avait même pas envie de connaître la nature des liquides qu'il y avait dans chaque flacon. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était des instruments de torture que des scientifiques testaient sur de pauvres victimes ayant malgré eux des capacités psychiques. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ces horreurs.

Sans réfléchir, il referma la mallette dans un geste incontrôlable, saisit la poignée et se releva. Il s'assura que le couloir était toujours désert et sortit de la chambre, non sans oublier de refermer la porte derrière lui et de la verrouiller avec la petite lame de son canif. Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers les escaliers. Il serrait tellement fort la poignée de la mallette entre ses doigts que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escaliers...et son cœur rata un battement.

A quelques centimètres à peine de lui se tenait l'agent lui barrant le passage et qui le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés. Ils se jaugèrent un moment, et Thomas crut que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine en mode « _Hasta la vista baby !_ ». Son adversaire faisait une tête de plus que lui. Le regard de l'agent se porta alors sur la mallette qu'il tenait, et Thomas sut que c'était le moment d'agir.

Avec force, il balança la mallette dans la figure de l'homme qui recula par réflexe, mais pas assez pour éviter complètement l'impact. Thomas le toucha à la joue, et il profita de son étourdissement pour faire mine de s'élancer dans les escaliers. Une main puissante au niveau du torse l'en empêcha.

Thomas se retrouva projeté dans le couloir, et il tira aussitôt son pistolet de sa poche pour le braquer sur son adversaire, mais ce dernier était déjà sur lui. Il attrapa d'une main son bras et de l'autre le col de son sweat, et le dos de Thomas rencontra avec force un mur. Son arme tomba à terre, mais le brun ne se démonta pas et riposta immédiatement.

Tout alla alors si vite que Thomas ne put retenir avec une précision d'airain la minute qui suivit. Chacun des deux adversaires frappaient à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion – en haut, en bas, d'estoc ou de taille, tout était permis, tout ce qui faisait mal. Les coups pleuvaient de partout, et ce déluge étourdissant et furieux se termina dans un corps à corps acharné. Et durant toute la mêlée, Thomas s'accrocha à la mallette comme à une bouée de sauvetage

Il repoussa son ennemi d'un coup de coude au menton et d'un coup de genou mal ajusté, puis il le lâcha pour se précipiter vers son arme à terre, à quelques mètres de lui. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

L'agent pressa la détente d'un Taser et visa le dos de Thomas - deux dards, avec leurs filaments dans leur traîne, percèrent la veste et le pull du brun pour délivrer leur choc électrique. Il s'effondra sur la moquette, son corps entier hurlant de douleur.

Quand on reçoit une décharge électrique de cinq mille volts, il se passe un certain temps avant que l'on ne se sente à nouveau prêt à danser. Thomas était au sol, et se tortillait comme un cafard blessé, un automate fou ne répondant plus aux commandes ; il essaya de crier mais seul un sifflement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Un onde de chaleur suivi d'une pulsation brûlante remontait chacun de ses nerfs, une vague si puissante qu'il avait l'impression de voir toutes ses liaisons nerveuses s'imprimer en rouge sur sa rétine comme autant d'autoroutes sur une carte routière.

Il insulta son assaillant, mais l'invective fut réduite à un gémissement ténu. L'agent se pencha au-dessus de lui et Thomas ne put rien faire d'autre que de subir misérablement les pulsations de son cœur battre à un rythme de plus en plus effréné. Il allait le rouer de coups, c'était certain. Il avait une tête à faire cela, frapper quelqu'un à terre. Ou peut-être même allait-il le descendre avec son propre pistolet ?

Les bras de Thomas fouettaient l'air et ses mains tremblotaient. Il ne parvenait même pas à se protéger le visage.

Son agresseur avait ouvert la mallette et était à présent accroupi à ses côtés, tenant une seringue au-dessus de lui. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. _Non pas ça..._

Impuissant, le brun serra les dents. Mais un hurlement de frayeur stoppa son assaillant alors qu'il remontait la manche de Thomas. Il se retourna d'un bloc et Thomas suivit son regard vers l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Un vieil homme en costume brun s'appuyant sur une canne et une vieille femme avec un bonnet rose à fleurs vissé sur la tête et vêtue d'un épais manteau mauve arboraient des expressions choquées face au spectacle qui se tenait devant eux.

Le vieil homme brandit sa canne en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles tandis que sa femme se pressait contre lui, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, le regard fixé sur un Thomas à demi-conscient, gigotant dans tous les sens sous les effets du Taser.

L'agent décida d'abandonner Thomas, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier. Il se hâta de s'enfuir par les escaliers, emportant avec lui la mallette et le pistolet du brun, et bousculant au passage les deux personnes âgées. Le grand-père le suivit de quelques pas en levant son poing d'un air menaçant et en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles tandis que sa femme s'était péniblement agenouillée auprès de Thomas.

Elle lui parla, mais il ne comprit rien de ce qu'elle dit ; ses mots étaient comme de la bouillie sonore, traversée de bruits parasites, de crépitements de court-circuit. Et puis de toute façon, il ne parlait pas sa langue.

Il se débattit, se tortilla au sol ; la douleur s'atténuait lentement, mais il n'était pas encore maître de ses muscles. Malgré ses membres en guimauves, il réussit à crocheter sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'une chambre. Le vieil homme qui l'avait défendu revint et passa ses bras noueux sous ses aisselles pour le hisser et le remettre sur pieds.

Thomas avait dans la bouche un goût d'aluminium brûlé, à en donner la nausée. Il n'avait jamais mangé d'aluminium brûlé, mais il était certain que cela avait cette saveur. Son cerveau était un bric-à-brac digne d'un laboratoire d'Einstein, avec les résistances en surchauffe et les condensateurs bourdonnants, traversés d'éclairs et d'étincelles furieuses. Ses sens étaient probablement dénaturés par le Taser. Il ne pouvait plus s'y fier. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur son menton. Du sang ? Non, de la salive. Il bavait !

Il remercia le vieux couple d'une voix rauque, puis se rappelant qu'il était en France, bredouilla dans un fort accent américain un « _merci_ » en français. Le couple avait toujours l'air ébranlé par ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Thomas les laissa poursuivre leur discussion animée en français et s'éclipsa. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici au plus vite. Malheureusement, le couple ne le lâcha pas si facilement et le suivit en continuant à lui parler avec agitation. Thomas avait envie de leur hurler qu'il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'ils disaient.

Il appela l'ascenseur et se lança dans la délicate tâche de prendre son portable coincé dans sa poche. D'ordinaire, le maniement d'une poche n'était pas compliqué. Il suffisait de glisser les mains entre les deux pans de tissus pour récupérer les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Mais Thomas mit un temps fou à trouver l'entrée de la poche de son pantalon, et lorsqu'il parvint à y mettre la main, il eut toutes les peines du monde à l'en sortir. Au prix d'une lutte acharnée, il parvint à extraire ses doigts de la poche...pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait oublié de prendre le téléphone qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya d'un doigt tremblotant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé. Pendant que l'ascenseur descendait, il put enfin récupérer son portable. Bavant toujours, mais fier de sa récente prouesse, il chercha le numéro de Minho dans son répertoire, et appuya sur la touche « appel ». Minho répondit dès la seconde sonnerie.

\- Hey salut mec ! Fit la voix la voix de son ami à l'autre bout du fil. Alors des nouvelles ?

\- 'lut, répondit Thomas d'une voix pâteuse. J'suis ici. J'veux dire...à l'hôtel..

\- T'as l'air bizarre.

\- P-pas bizarre. Juste _tasé_.

\- Hein ?

\- Tasé, Minho. Il m'a envoyé une...d-décharge.

\- Et merde ! Comment tu te sens ?

\- C-comme un poulet grillé.

\- T'es vraiment impossible, je te laisse tout seul pour inspecter une chambre d'hôtel et tu trouves quand même le moyen de t'attirer des ennuis ! Tu peux pas te passer de moi, ma parole !

Thomas ignora royalement la tentative de plaisanterie de Minho. Il n'était pas d'humeur, pas en état de réagir intelligemment au sarcasme de ce dernier.

L'ascenseur s'ébranla en arrivant au rez-de-chaussé et les portes s'ouvrir dans un « DING » qui perça les tympans encore fragiles de Thomas. Les portes coulissèrent et il sortit de la cabine, passant aussi discrètement que possible devant la réception où l'hôtesse d'accueil discutait tranquillement au téléphone.

Elle lui jeta distraitement un coup d'œil, visiblement occupée, et il grimaça un sourire innocent avant de sortir dans la rue d'une démarche (qui se voulait) nonchalante.

Il fit quelques pas mal assurés, mais un vertige l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le mur de l'immeuble de l'hôtel.

\- L'hôtel... Où ils ont logé. L'ai fouillé, m-mais il m'a pris par surprise, mais y'est parti... Des gens sont...arrivés alors qu'il était s-sur l'point d'me droguer...il a pris mon flingue...

\- Fais chier.. Bon j'ai d'autres armes dans le coffre de la voiture Thomas, c'est pas le plus important. Il faut que tu sortes de cet hôtel et que tu mettes le plus de distance possible entre le bâtiment et toi. Fonds-toi dans la masse, mêle-toi à la foule, vu ?

\- Reçu.

\- J'ai suivi les trois autres jusqu'à... l'Université Saint-André, apparemment. Ils attendent dans leur caisse sur le parking du campus depuis tout à l'heure.

Thomas fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Mais il grimaça et cessa aussitôt un sentant sa tête le lancer violemment.

\- C'te Newt... t'crois qu'cest un prof ? Ou un étudiant ?

\- Peut-être. Je reste tant qu'ils ne m'ont pas découvert. Mets-toi à l'abri en attendant mon retour, on s'appelle dès que possible.

\- OK.

\- Oh, et Thomas ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu parles comme un papy édenté, t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- J'ai la langue qui m'picote...

\- T'auras qu'à la gratter en m'attendant !

\- D'accord.

\- Je sens l'odeur de tes poils brûlés d'ici ! Lança Minho d'un ton railleur avant de raccrocher.

Thomas rangea son portable et s'éloigna doucement mais sûrement de l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas encore recouvré tous ses sens, et sa tête continuait à lui tourner, mais il fit ce que lui avait conseillé son ami.

Ce qu'il avait découvert dans la chambre d'hôtel l'avait complètement retourné. S'il avait bien compris, WICKED avait trouvé un nouveau sujet d'expérience et des agents s'étaient déplacés jusqu'en France pour réclamer ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur propriété. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne mettent la main sur leur cible.

Thomas supposait que ce Newt était lui aussi porteur du gène. Ils étaient pareils tous les deux, et après avoir retourner la situation dans tous les sens, Thomas se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pourrait se résoudre à abandonner un de ses semblables aux griffes de l'organisation. Trop de personnes avaient déjà souffert à cause de ces salauds.

Thomas tâta ses poches et se rappela avec amertume que son adversaire lui avait chouravé son arme. Il se sentait nu et vulnérable sans arme.

Il marcha pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable, mais pris d'une nouvelle nausée et d'un violent mal de crâne, il jugea préférable de s'arrêter pour attendre que les effets du Taser se dissipent complètement. Il repéra un abribus dont le banc était libre, et il s'affala dessus en grimaçant.

 _Finiiiiiiii :3_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait très plaisir ^^_

 _Je poste la suite dès que possible, et en attendant je vous de gros poutoouus! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_**COUCOU LES DOUDOUS ! Voici le chapitre 3 de ma fiction DUYDCT, avec un peu de retard (**_ _ **ou beaucoup**_ _ **). Tous ceux qui étaient aussi en période d'examens/partiels me comprendront :P (Ave nous / Reposons en paix)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira! Et je vous souhaite un bon début de vacances de Noël ! :D**_

\- T'as une sale tronche Newtie.

\- Merci.

Teresa éclata de son rire franc et communicatif avant de tendre son thermos de café. Newt sourit faiblement, finit d'engloutir son beignet aux pommes et se servit une tasse fumante tout en s'adossant au mur près de son amie. Ils avaient tous les deux témoigné le désir de perpétuer leurs habitudes estivales le plus longtemps possible, contrairement au reste de leur groupe qui occupait désormais la cafétéria universitaire chaque midi. Cette fin de novembre ne les décourageait pas, mais les obligeait à déjeuner sur les toits-terrasses de l'université emmitouflés dans leurs blousons. Fort heureusement, il s'était arrêté de neiger. Néanmoins, sous un ciel gris sombre dénué de tout rayon de soleil, le fond de l'air était glacé.

\- J'espérais faire des miracles en te refilant gentiment ma synthèse de socio, railla Teresa en faisant la moue.

\- Oh mais t'en as fait, assura Newt avec un petit sourire, tu m'as évité une transformation complète en zombie.

\- T'en es pas loin avec ta tête de déterré et tes yeux vides, t'as tous les critères requis pour devenir un mort-vivant de The Walking Dead.

Teresa agrémenta sa dernière phrase d'un sourire sardonique en le toisant de la tête aux pieds avec un regard significatif. Newt leva les yeux au ciel et porta sa tasse brûlante à ses lèvres, les doigts serrés autour du gobelet en plastique pour se réchauffer. Il lui faudrait des tonneaux entiers de café pour tenir éveillé jusqu'à son retour chez Ernest.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation des immeubles qui pointaient à l'horizon et que les toits de l'université surplombaient, et son esprit dériva lentement vers son rêve dans un éclair de lucidité troublant.

Non seulement ses rêves lui coupaient le sommeil et lui infligeaient une continuelle fatigue tout au long de la journée, mais ils accaparaient tellement son esprit qu'il n'était à présent plus capable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autres. Les cours de la matinée avaient été une véritable torture, et Teresa avait dû le réprimander fermement (« _Réveille-toi un peu, Newt, tu rates des points importants, là !_ ») avant qu'il ne s'affale complètement sur sa table pour sombrer dans un état léthargique profond.

Son rêve lui revenait toujours immanquablement en mémoire, et il avait la désagréable impression que son subconscient voulait l'avertir d'un danger imminent.

\- La Terre appelle _Samuel Newton_ !

Il papillonna des cils lorsque Teresa agita une main devant son regard lointain, et il revint à la réalité dans un tressautement.

\- Désolé, bredouilla-t-il, je dors debout... et la prochaine fois que tu m'appelle comme ça, je te jette du toit !

\- Oh mais t'excuses pas, je suis là pour t'empêcher de pioncer lorsqu'il le faut pas, ricana Teresa.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi Tee' ?

\- Pas grand chose.

Elle accompagna sa réplique en rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière dans un mouvement de diva exagéré. Newt haussa un sourcil et l'ombre d'un sourire éclaira doucement son visage aux traits enfantins.

Il croisa les yeux bleu électrique de son amie et, en voyant son air suspicieux et concerné, comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle allait lui dire avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Plus sérieusement Newt, je ne te reconnais plus. T'as vraiment l'air préoccupé en ce moment. Et ne mets pas ça sur le compte de la fatigue. C'est pas la première fois que je te vois aussi épuisé à cause des cours. Là t'es différent. Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tu sais bien que je suis là, Newt. Tu sais que je suis là si t'as besoin de te confier, ou besoin d'aide.

Teresa avait parlé d'un ton détaché, mais le blond perçut sans difficulté l'inquiétude qui s'y dissimulait. Son léger sourire fondit un peu, et il se prit à fixer le sol d'un œil morne. En pensée, il revit son propre corps écrasé par cette voiture, l'image qui le hantait depuis près de huit heures.

Il voulut refouler cette vision dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire, dans ce cloaque où il enfouissait les souvenirs trop rétifs qui voulaient remonter à la surface. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne pourrait l'occulter en fermant les yeux ou en détournant la tête.

A la place, il coinça sa tasse fumante dans le creux de son bras et glissa une main dans son sac pour en extirper son paquet de tabac Old Holborn bleu. Il se roula une cigarette qu'il alluma à l'abri du vent. La première bouffée lui picota les poumons et le calma doucement. Il tendit le paquet à Teresa qui s'en prit également une.

Teresa attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à parler, et Newt ne pouvait que la remercier pour son silence respectueux. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était réservé et secret et qu'il détestait par-dessus tout qu'on le bouscule et qu'on le harcèle pour lui tirer les vers du nez et l'inciter à raconter sa vie. Cela ne le faisait que se replier davantage sur lui-même.

Teresa lui demandait simplement s'il voulait se confier. Quand il acceptait, elle se faisait une joie de l'aider et de le conseiller, mais quand il préférait se taire, elle n'insistait pas, lui faisait simplement savoir qu'elle serait toujours là s'il changeait d'avis, et elle s'appliquait ensuite à lui changer les idées.

\- Tu t'es déjà posé des questions sur ta propre mort ? Je veux dire..où et quand tu mourras, dans quelles circonstances ?...

Teresa tira sur sa cigarette et expira lentement avant de répondre.

\- Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Tu sais, c'est le genre de mystère qui tarabuste tout le monde un moment ou un autre.

\- Et si tu savais où et quand tu mourrais, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Cette fois, elle se tourna vers lui, un masque de surprise peint sur son visage gracieux. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'observa longuement.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. S'il ne me restait peu de temps à vivre, je pense que je passerais mes derniers instants avec ma famille. Mais s'il me restait encore pas mal de temps, j'essaierais de réaliser mes rêves...comme traverser l'Atlantique à pédalo, escalader l'Himalaya en talons aiguilles, faire la bringue toutes les nuits.. ou encore coucher avec cette magnifique créature qu'est l'acteur Tom Hiddleston...

Elle sourit d'un air rêveur, mais à ses côtés, Newt conservait un mutisme tourmenté, insensible à la tentative de plaisanterie de la brunette. Il lâcha un soupir amer et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à penser à ça ? Newt...qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

Le visage du blondinet se ferma automatiquement. Il pivota vers son amie et lui adressa un mince sourire pour clore cette discussion. Teresa s'était toujours avérée de très bon conseil, mais Newt ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui annoncer à tout va qu'il avait peut-être la capacité de voir des événements du futur en rêves et qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir dans les jours à venir.

Non sérieusement, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Lui-même avait déjà l'impression de perdre complètement la tête. Comment sa meilleure amie réagirait-elle s'il lui racontait une histoire aussi rocambolesque ?

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit se renfrogner légèrement. Comme souvent, Newt restait dans le vague et le mystère sur ses problèmes pour ne pas alarmer son entourage. Elle déclara alors d'un ton naturel :

\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir la date de ta mort, je peux t'éclairer façon Madame Irma.

Tout en parlant, elle sortit son portable de sa poche et se mit à pianoter sur l'écran tactile l'air concentré.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ? Oh et puis non c'est bon, Tee', j'ai pas envie de savoir, se ravisa Newt en essayant de lui prendre son portable de mains.

\- Mais c'est juste un petit quiz marrant que j'ai trouvé sur internet et qui détermine à quel âge tu vas mourir, rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Quel quiz ? Franchement, ça m'emballe pas, range ton...

\- T'as juste à répondre aux questions que je vais te poser, ça va pas te sucer le sang !

Newt souffla bruyamment avec agacement et haussa les épaules en tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette, le poing sur la joue. Teresa lui sourit malicieusement, et elle posa la première question d'un ton espiègle :

\- Est-ce que tu joues parfois au tennis avec une tronçonneuse ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- T'as très bien entendu.

\- Euh, pas à ma connaissance, répondit Newt en affichant un air incrédule et perdu.

\- Est-ce que tu bois et/ou fumes ? Non ça c'est bon je connais déjà la réponse.

\- Teresa va falloir qu'on y aille, on a cours dans quinze minutes...

\- As-tu déjà tenté d'avaler du déboucheur d'évier pour une constipation ?

\- Nom de...mais d'où tu sors ce quiz ?

\- C'est pas une réponse, ça.

\- Oh oui, j'adore faire ça à chaque fois que je suis constipé, c'est radical comme remède !

Teresa laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, mais elle se reprit bien vite pour continuer.

\- Est-ce que tu pratiques des sports dangereux ? Non, ça aussi je connais déjà la réponse, tu as horreur de ça, mon petit Newtie. Et enfin, es-tu sexuellement attiré par les hippopotames ?

En entendant cette question, Newt écarquilla de grand yeux subitement avant d'exploser de rire. Un fou rire visiblement incontrôlable puisqu'il finit par en venir aux larmes.

\- Je t'en prie Newt, sois sérieux, c'est pour répondre à une question existentielle, le sermonna Teresa avec sérieux.

\- Oh...bordel.. par les... _hippopotames_ ?! S'étrangla presque Newt en essuyant les larmes qui noyaient à présent ses joues.

Cette fois, Teresa ne put contenir plus longtemps son expression stoïque, et fut également secouée d'un fou rire nerveux tandis que le blondinet, de son côté, avait toutes les peines du monde à se défaire du sien.

\- Mais c'est quoi le rapport ? S'exclama-t-il en riant de plus belle.

\- T'as toujours pas répondu à la dernière question ! Parvint à articuler Teresa avec hilarité.

\- J'ai une tête à être sexuellement attiré par les animaux ?

\- Mmmh non, admit Teresa en tapant sur l'écran tactile de son portable. Résultat, Newt : même si ton corps est souvent corrompu par l'alcool, le tabac et le déboucheur d'évier (Newt émit un petit reniflement pour toute réponse), tu ne mourras pas avant l'âge de quatre-vingt-dix ans. Longue vie à toi !

\- Amen, sourit Newt avec un hochement de tête avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

Sur ce, il replia ses jambes devant lui pour se relever et frotta ses mains gelées l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de leur insuffler un peu de chaleur bienfaisante. Il tendit une main secourable à son amie pour l'aider à se remettre debout, et ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était beaucoup plus lourde qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Elle se contenta de lui envoyer une pichenette sur le front avant de se faufiler par la porte-fenêtre du quatrième étage. Ils prirent vaillamment la direction de la sortie, refoulant déjà leur envie de suicide à l'idée de l'après-midi qui les attendait (quatre heures d'affilées non stop avec la professeure la plus détestable _et_ détestée de toute l'université, il y avait de quoi en pleurer).

Newt aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec Teresa. Le courant était passé dès le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, et la brune lui avait été d'un grand soutien pour le petit étudiant anglais paumé et esseulé qu'il était. Elle l'avait aidé à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie en France et à s'intégrer à l'université.

Teresa était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle l'impressionnait à toujours réussir à lui soutirer ne serait-ce qu'un petit sourire lorsque son moral était au plus bas. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à cette pensée.

\- Je te préfère avec cet adorable sourire, Newtie, souffla Teresa avec affection.

Tout en se traversant le campus vers l'amphithéâtre 7, elle se tourna un peu vers le blond, leva une main vers son visage et, du pouce, frotta doucement la tâche sombre qui apparaissait derrière son oreille.

\- T'as encore oublié ta mine derrière l'oreille, toi.

Newt écrivait souvent avec une mine de plomb qu'il avait pour habitude de coincer entre son crâne et son oreille, et il oubliait parfois de la remettre dans sa trousse. La mine imprimait alors sur sa peau juste derrière l'oreille une tâche sombre assez difficile à enlever (sauf peut-être en vidant la bouteille de shampoing...).

Il glissa ses doigts fins sur la tâche naissante et fit une petite grimace qui fit rire Teresa. Lorsqu'Ernest avait découvert pour la première fois cette drôle de tâche qui se dessinait derrière l'oreille du jeune homme, il avait cru qu'elle manifestait la présence d'une quelconque maladie, et Newt avait dû lui expliquer longuement et patiemment que ce n'était que son inoffensive mine de plomb qui déteignait sur sa peau.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'amphithéâtre, une foule d'étudiants attendait devant les portes battantes du bâtiment. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers cette masse bourdonnant comme une ruche et rejoignirent Fry, Harriet et Zart qui bavardaient avec enthousiasme.

\- Il paraît que la prof ne viendra pas aujourd'hui ! Jubila Fry en les voyant arriver.

\- Sérieux ? Mais c'est la nouvelle du siècle ! S'écria Teresa d'un ton joyeux. Donc on est libre tout l'après-midi ?

\- T'emballes pas Tee', c'est pas sûr pour l'instant, dit Harriet en riant, si elle n'est pas devant l'amphi au bout de quinze minutes, là on pourra aller traîner et boire un coup.

\- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps de traîner, j'ai encore ma synthèse à finir, soupira Newt.

\- On doit rendre les copies après-demain, t'as le temps Newt, dit Fry, tu fais que travailler depuis des semaines. Faut que tu te détendes un peu.

\- Rien ne vaut un bon après-midi entre amis pour se requinquer ! Ajouta Zart avec entrain.

Newt fit une moue dubitative et réfléchit un moment. C'était Ernest qui récupérait les filles à l'école ce soir-là, ce qui lui ôtait déjà une tâche à faire. De plus, il pouvait s'appuyer sur la synthèse de Teresa pour faire la sienne, et comme l'avait dit Fry, il pourrait la relire et la peaufiner le lendemain si besoin. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il rentre trop tard non plus au cas où Victoria aurait besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs. Et il devait aussi s'assurer que...

\- Arrêtes de réfléchir, ta tête va explose ! Rouspéta Teresa.

\- OK c'est bon, je viens, je vais juste appeler Ernest pour le prévenir, céda Newt en sortant son portable.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

\- Mon bus est là, fit remarquer Teresa en se levant.

Elle se retourna vers Newt pour lui coller un bisou sur la joue et s'empressa ensuite de sortir son porte-feuille de son sac.

Il était dix-huit heures passées et le soleil était déjà couché depuis un moment. De minuscules flocons de neige se répandaient à nouveau à travers la ville, tournoyant gracieusement dans les airs avant de se déposer au sol.

Newt n'avait en aucun cas prévu de retourner chez Ernest à une heure aussi tardive, mais il n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Cette petite sortie entre amis avait été plutôt revigorante pour lui. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux que ce matin, plus léger et de meilleure humeur.

Tous les cinq s'étaient rendus en ville pour faire un peu de lèche-vitrine et se promener dans la grande galerie commerciale, puis ils avaient fini par atterrir dans un bar à boire des bières, à se détendre et à discuter de tout et de rien.

Fry avait dû les quitter plus tôt dans l'après-midi car il travaillait en fin de journée dans un petit restaurant en ville, et Zart et Harriet étaient repartis en voiture une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt. Il ne restait plus que Newt et Teresa qui attendaient sagement leur bus en papotant tranquillement.

Celui de Teresa s'arrêta devant eux et ouvrit ses portes aux passagers qui souhaitaient monter.

\- On se voit demain, Newtie ! Lança Teresa en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur du long véhicule. Et n'oublie pas ta synthèse de socio !

Newt se contenta de lui faire signe de la main en lui envoyant un clin d'œil complice, puis il se rassit sur le banc et regarda le bus s'éloigner. Un groupe de lycéens discutaient debout à côté de l'abribus, et une femme d'âge mûr attendait également, traînant derrière elle un cabas rempli à ras bord de denrées.

Passer tout l'après-midi en compagnie de ses amis lui avaient procuré de la joie et du réconfort, chose dont il avait grand besoin ces derniers temps. Il en avait même oublié un temps soit peu son cauchemar.

Il posa son sac sur ses genoux, sortit son carnet et attrapa sa mine de plomb pour écrire dessus. À présent qu'il se retrouvait seul, il sentait son moral glisser à nouveau lentement vers l'angoisse, et son esprit dériver de lui-même vers le fruit de ses inquiétudes : son rêve, cet accident, son corps renversé, l'abribus...

Il releva vivement la tête, frappé d'une brusque prise de conscience. C'était de _cet_ arrêt de bus dont il avait rêvé. Celui où il se trouvait en ce moment-même.

Une frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine, et ses poils se hérissèrent. Calme. Rester. Calme. Ce n'était qu'un pur et simple hasard. Comme lors du match de basket. Ou comme pour l'AVC d'Ernest. Il n'y avait aucune raison de céder à la panique. Surtout pour des coïncidences aussi futiles...N'est-ce pas ?...

Le blond rangea son carnet et sa mine de plomb dans son sac, puis il se mit à observer attentivement son environnement, essayant d'ignorer les tremblements nerveux qui sillonnaient son corps, comme des serpents électriques. Essayant d'ignorer la peur qui réveillait peu à peu son système.

La nuit. Les flocons de neiges. La rue déserte. Les personnes présentes à l'arrêt.

Il manquait certains éléments. Rien ne prouvait qu'il allait réellement se passer ce dont il avait rêver. Rien. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

Inconsciemment, son genou gauche se mit à tressauter de nervosité, si fort que son sac glissa de ses genoux et s'écrasa sur le sol enneigé. Il grommela un juron entre ses dents et se pencha en avant pour ramasser le contenu qui s'était déversé au sol, sous les regards moqueurs du groupe de lycéens qui se retourna vers lui.

Il sentit vaguement quelqu'un s'asseoir lourdement à côté de lui. Lorsque toutes ses affaires éparpillées furent ramassées et fourrées négligemment au fond de son sac, le blondinet se redressa et lança un regard au nouveau venu.

Il nota sa tignasse de cheveux bruns, puis détailla discrètement son visage. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il était de profil, ce qui mettait en relief son petit nez retroussé rougi par le froid, et que Newt trouva avenant et adorable.

Il remarqua aussi que la tête de son voisin dodelinait légèrement, comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Ses yeux clignaient nerveusement et de manière irrégulière. Il semblait avoir froid. Il leva le bras et tira lentement la fermeture éclair de son blouson d'une main peu sûre d'elle, comme endormie. Il expira doucement, et un jet de vapeur sortit de sa bouche. Et Newt perçut les chevrotements dans sa respiration.

Un grésillement l'arracha à sa contemplation du brun, et son regard se porta instantanément en hauteur. Le tube néon de l'abribus se mit à grésiller et à clignoter, couvrant par intermittence le maigre espace qu'il éclairait. Newt sentit son pouls crépiter désagréablement au creux de ses poignets.

Mu par un élan de panique, il se leva d'un bond. Fuir. Le plus vite possible. Cette lampe défaillante était le point en trop coïncidant avec son rêve. Il ne voulait pas courir un quelconque risque de perdre la vie.

Peut-être était-il stupide et insensé de croire en la concrétisation réelle d'un songe, mais Newt préférait de loin rentrer à pieds et mettre plus de temps à retourner chez Ernest qu'attendre plus longtemps à l'arrêt de son cauchemar.

Il dépassa les lycéens qui le regardèrent avec surprise s'éloigner de l'arrêt. Mais un signal d'alarme retentit dans sa tête, et il se stoppa net malgré la terreur qui le submergeait. Il fit volte-face, vers l'abribus, qui se trouvait à présent à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Il regarda tour à tour les lycéens qui s'étaient remis à discuter, la femme à l'expression contrariée, et cet étrange brun assis sur le banc.

Ce dernier glissa d'ailleurs une main tremblante dans sa poche. La manœuvre semblait résolument trop difficile pour lui puisque son portable lui échappa finalement pour tomber à ses pieds dans un bruit étouffé par la neige. Newt se figea. De là où il était, il put distinguer la coque bleu ciel du cellulaire.

Ses jambes se remirent à fonctionner sans crier gare et il s'élança vers l'abribus comme une flèche. Ses bras fendirent l'air dans de grands gestes désespérés pour attirer l'attention des occupants de l'abribus, et sa voix brisa le silence qui devenait bien trop pesant à son goût.

\- Attention ! La voiture ! _COUREZ_ !

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Les lycéens regardèrent autour d'eux, l'air alarmé, et la vieille femme lui jeta un regard sévère. Le jeune homme brun assis sur le banc le dévisagea les sourcils froncés.

\- Éloignez-vous de l'arrêt, cria Newt avec agitation en arrivant à leur hauteur. Une voiture va...

Un brusque crissement de pneu le coupa en pleine phrase, et le blondinet se retourna avec effroi. La vieille Buick métallisée de son rêve apparut dans son champ de vision à une vitesse affolante, et glissa sur la plaque de verglas qui recouvrait l'asphalte. Le conducteur perdit le contrôle du véhicule qui fonça en zigzagant sur l'arrêt de bus.

Les quelques filles du groupe de lycéens poussèrent des hurlements de frayeur, et le groupe se dispersa dans la rue pour se mettre à l'abri et fuir la voiture qui fonçait sur eux de manière irrépressible. La femme qui venait visiblement de faire ses courses abandonna son cabas à son triste sort et s'enfuit également en glapissant.

Newt se tourna vers le dernier voyageur. Le jeune homme qui était assis à côté de lui quelques instants plus tôt était tombé à genoux et se tenait la tête d'une main, une grimace déformant son visage. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce crétin_ » fulmina intérieurement Newt malgré lui. Le brun se releva en titubant. La voiture était trop près. C'était trop tard, il n'avait plus le temps.

Le cœur de Newt fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. L'adrénaline faisait vraiment faire des trucs complètement dingues et impossibles. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement lui qui était taré. Ou peut-être même était-ce le résultat foireux des deux combinés.

Mais en tout cas, Newt n'hésita pas une seule seconde et piqua un sprint vers le brun. Il s'agrippa à sa veste et le hissa sur ses pieds de toutes ses forces.

La voiture fit une violente embardée et sauta sur le trottoir. Les phares lumineux se rapprochant dangereusement éblouirent Newt qui se jeta instinctivement sur la chaussée en tirant violemment le brun avec lui. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol, et Newt sentit un poids lui couper le souffle.

La seconde d'après, la Buick les rasait de près et défonçait l'abribus dans un bruit de destruction assourdissant. L'arrêt, bien que complètement démoli et réduit en un million de débris, ne suffit pas à stopper la voiture qui continua sa course folle en ligne droite avant de percuter le mur d'un immeuble et de se ficher dans celui-ci, comme une fléchette se plantant dans sa cible.

Newt ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des dégâts causés par le véhicule. Son sang battait à plein régime dans ses tempes, et sa respiration était saccadée, irrégulière.

Il se détourna de cet affreux spectacle, pris d'une soudaine nausée...mais se raidit aussitôt lorsque ses yeux ambrés accrochèrent un regard noisette. Le brun l'observait avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Newt déglutit difficilement en lisant un mélange de peur, de perplexité et de suspicion dans le regard de ce jeune homme qui avait malencontreusement atterri sur sa poitrine dans le feu de l'action. _Et merde..._

 _ **Voili-voilou :) Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire tout ça! :)**_

 _ **Je vous fait de gros bisous et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour et BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et un bon nouvel an :D_**

 _ **MERCI BEAUCOUP à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fiction, et surtout, à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ça donne le sourire, ça encourage à écrire la suite, ça BOOSTE même xD Que demander de plus ? MERCI MERCI MERCI en tout cas!**_

 _ **DONC voici le chapitre où nous pouvons ENFIN voir le face-à-face de Newt et Thomas! muhahahaha! Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, ce n'est pas mon préféré, vous allez peut-être trouver que les choses sont longues à se mettre en place :S mais je vous rassure, il se passera plus de choses dans le chapitre suivant :P**_

 _ **Enjoy! :3**_

On ne s'attendrait pas à ce que la radio continue de tourner après. Pourtant, c'était le cas.

La voiture était pulvérisée. L'impact avait défoncé le capot de la Buick, arraché les portières, projeté les sièges avants à travers la vitre du pare-brise et éventré le moteur. Les roues et les enjoliveurs avaient volé de part et d'autre de la voiture et jonchaient l'asphalte enneigé.

Le réservoir commençait à prendre feu et des flammèches léchaient le trottoir mouillé.

Après une symphonie de grincements, un chœur d'éclatements, une aria d'explosions et, en guise de final, le claquement sinistre du métal se fichant dans le mur en béton de l'immeuble, l'autoradio continuait, dans le calme retrouvé, de jouer la _Sonate au Clair de Lune_ de Beethoven.

Les accords et les arpèges du morceau délivraient leur litanie lugubre et mélancolique, et les notes évanescentes s'évaporaient dans l'atmosphère tendue, comme pour faire écho à la douleur sourde qui vrillait les tempes de Thomas.

Un flot de questionnements et d'émotions avait submergé le brun entre le moment où il avait vu la Buick surgir de la rue pour foncer sur eux, et celui où ce type blond lui avait vraisemblablement sauvé la vie.

Il avait d'abord cru que les agents du WICKED l'avaient suivi, qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas prendre la peine d'agir dans la discrétion pour l'emmener de force. Là, c'était la panique qui s'était sournoisement infiltrée dans chacune des pores de sa peau.

Et puis, quand il s'était rendu compte que le véhicule indomptable n'était pas la Berline noire de ses ennemis mais une vieille Buick bonne à la casse, ses bons vieux réflexes avaient remplacé l'incompréhension en une fraction de seconde.

Malheureusement, ces sales petits traîtres de réflexes étaient encore quelque peu altérés par la décharge électrique du Taser qu'il avait reçue. Et alors que le groupe de lycéens et la femme prenaient la fuite dans un concert de hurlements apeurés, lui s'était pitoyablement effondré au sol après avoir tenté de se lever.

Un vertige infernal faisait tanguer le monde autour de lui comme sur le pont d'un bateau voguant sur une mer houleuse, rendant irréalisable toute possibilité de se remettre sur pieds. Il avait fermé les yeux en grognant, et s'apprêtait à se rouler au sol pour esquiver le danger.

Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps, à sa plus grande stupéfaction. Parce que quelqu'un l'avait empoigné rudement par sa veste et hissé sur ses pieds. Et alors que Thomas, toujours groggy par son très récent _tasement_ , sentait la fin proche, l'inconnu l'avait entraîné dans sa suite pour se jeter sur la chaussée, évitant la mort de justesse.

Hébété, Thomas ne pouvait détacher son regard de la structure métallique dépourvue de portières et de sièges avants. Les lycéens qui avaient fui l'arrêt quelques instants plus tôt accoururent jusqu'à la voiture, appelant déjà les secours. D'autres curieux sortiraient probablement de chez eux pour assister à ce triste spectacle en direct et connaître la suite des événements.

Il tourna enfin la tête, et son regard s'arrêta sur son sauveur qui se trouvait sous lui et qui avait amorti sa chute. Il l'observa avec désarroi, mais son vis-à-vis avait les yeux rivés sur l'accident, et affichait une expression manifestement terrifiée.

Le brun avait été déconcerté quand il l'avait vu se lever tout d'un coup du banc de l'abribus pour s'en éloigner d'un pas vif et revenir ensuite en gesticulant comme un asticot et en criant des paroles en français qu'il ne comprit évidemment pas.

En revanche, il n'avait pas eu de difficultés à interpréter la situation et à comprendre que le garçon cherchait à les prévenir de quelque chose...d'un danger ? Bingo ! Il avait visé juste. Une voiture sur le point de les aplatir !

« _Bordel, mais comment a-t-il su pour la voiture, ce tocard ?_ », pensa le brun en continuant de le regarder fixement en fronçant les sourcils. Des hypothèses lui traversèrent furtivement l'esprit. Toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres. Et il en vint à se dire que son jeune sauveur avait peut-être le gène, tout comme lui.

Mais il rejeta bien vite cette idée. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Il était activement à la recherche d'un prénommé Newt porteur du gène de la vision onirique, et ledit Newt lui tombait comme par hasard dans les bras à peine deux jours plus tard ?

Non, franchement c'était trop gros. Trop beau pour que celui puisse être vrai ! On n'était pas aux _Pays des Bisounours_ , ici. Se lancer à la recherche d'un inconnu dans une ville inconnue à la langue inconnue était pire que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

D'ailleurs, Thomas aurait à la limite préféré chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Parce que mis à part le risque insidieux de se piquer le doigt, cela signifiait beaucoup moins de dangers (et notamment celui de se faire à tout moment harponner par les pions du WICKED qui ne rôdaient jamais loin).

Il n'empêche qu'il ne lui coûtait rien de demander à la dérobée au jeune blond si le prénom ''Newt'' lui disait quelque chose ? Au point où il en était, il fallait bien qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose s'il voulait devancer les agents du WICKED. Ce qui n'apparaissait vraiment pas chose aisée, soit dit en passant.

Il espérait juste que son sauveur parlait un peu anglais. Dijon était une ville française de pure souche. Et les français avaient la réputation d'être nuls en anglais...

Thomas fut soudain coupé dans le fil de ses pensées. Le regard du blond était maintenant braqué sur lui, et il réprima un frisson lorsqu'il croisa les orbes ambrées incandescentes. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, s'accrochant du regard avec un mélange de méfiance et d'insistance.

Le blond fut le premier à briser ce contact visuel intense, laissant un Thomas nerveux et confus.

Il se rendit compte avec embarras qu'il se trouvait toujours au-dessus de son sauveur lorsque ce dernier le repoussa et se releva péniblement en frottant la neige qui s'était retrouvée collée à son manteau et son jean.

Thomas en fit de même, malgré la douleur incessante qui lui martelait le crâne. Il retint une grimace et chancela, mais la main du blond se posa immédiatement sur son épaule pour le stabiliser.

Thomas le dévisagea, interdit, surpris qu'un total inconnu se soucie de son sort.

Son sauveur était élancé et très fin, à peu près de sa taille. Ses traits enfantins contrastaient avec son regard plus sombre et mature, rendant difficile l'estimation de son âge. Peut-être avait-il dix-sept ou dix-huit ans ? Ou le même âge que lui, tout au plus.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? Demanda soudain Thomas en anglais, espérant que son interlocuteur le comprenne.

Le garçon blond s'immobilisa et parut à la fois troublé et consterné. Son regard exprimait clairement son hésitation, sa méfiance.

\- Comment avez-vous su pour la voiture ? Insista-t-il avec suspicion.

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête et marmonna des paroles en anglais, à la plus grande surprise de Thomas qui put y déceler un léger accent britannique.

\- Je...je suis désolé, je..., balbutia le blond d'une voix tremblante.

Il se tut et jeta un regard atterré vers la voiture. Les lycéens s'étaient regroupés côté conducteur, et Thomas se demanda si ce dernier avait survécu au crash. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme. Nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il était extrêmement chamboulé par ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Hé ça va ? S'enquit Thomas, concerné.

Mieux valait ne pas trop le harceler de questions. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, cela ne ferait sûrement qu'accroître sa crainte et sa méfiance.

Le blond se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

\- Je...je ferais mieux d'y aller...je pense qu'on s'occupe de lui, dit-il d'un ton mal assuré en désignant la voiture fracassé, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Thomas.

\- Non, je...Hé attendez !

Après un bref hochement de tête, le jeune homme avait remis son sac sur son épaule et avait tourné les talons, s'éloignant cahin-caha des lieux, n'ajoutant rien de plus.

Thomas pouvait presque entendre les gémissements et les protestations de ses jambes flageolantes, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de suivre le garçon blond.

Au loin, il entendit vagir les sirènes d'alarme des camions de pompiers, des ambulances et des voitures de police qui se rapprochaient, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Toute sa curiosité, toute son attention était tournée vers son sauveur qui fuyait le drame.

Il fuyait le drame alors qu'il venait juste de sauver sa putain de vie. Il fuyait le drame comme si ce qu'il venait de faire n'était qu'un simple petit geste anodin dénué d'intérêt. Mais ce geste avait pris une importance capitale dans le cœur de Thomas. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer sans lui avoir au moins dit merci.

\- Attendez ! Hé ! Attendez je...

Le blond se retourna brusquement, le prenant par surprise. Il se stoppa de justesse devant lui, manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Son teint était livide, ses sourcils fortement froncés, et son visage était figé en une expression éteinte, mais toujours aussi méfiante. Ils se transpercèrent à nouveau du regard, et Thomas se retrouva à nouveau désarçonné par cet échange intense.

Il sentit un trouble lui grignoter le ventre et un étrange sentiment peser sur sa poitrine. L'inconnu parut également désemparé en rencontrant le regard inquisiteur de Thomas. Il cligna nerveusement des yeux à plusieurs reprises et finit par prendre la parole, d'un ton qui se voulut froid et distant. Mais les tremblotements dans sa voix le trahirent.

\- Laissez-moi. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Faites comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais vu, c'en sera autant mieux pour vous que pour moi. Et ne vous avisez pas de me suivre !

Thomas en resta muet de stupeur. Si son cerveau n'avait pas été encore aussi embrumé, il lui aurait immédiatement dit sa façon de penser, sans se soucier pour un sou des conséquences ! Mais il se contenta de grincer des dents en le fixant gravement.

Ce type semblait vouloir cacher quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose ressemblait un peu trop à ce pour quoi il était venu en France.

Sans dire un mot de plus et après un ultime regard noir, le blond tourna les talons et s'éloigna de Thomas d'un pas rapide, s'enfonçant dans la rue sombre et enneigée, quittant les lieux de l'accident comme s'il n'y avait jamais été.

Thomas ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, les yeux rivées sur son interlocuteur qui s'en allait. Bordel, il ne devait pas le laisser lui glisser entre les doigts.. Il serra et desserra ses poings, indécis, trépignant sur place, retournant la situation sous tous les angles, puis il poussa un soupir bruyant et commença à avancer pour se lancer à la poursuite du garçon blond.

Il fut stoppé dans son élan par les vibrations de son portable dans la poche de sa veste. Il saisit le cellulaire de ses mains encore tremblantes, mais l'objet tomba à terre pour la énième fois.

\- Putain de portable de merde, jura Thomas avec exaspération.

Ce n'était définitivement pas son jour de chance. Il ramassa l'objet avec une infinie délicatesse et valida l'appel.

\- T'es toujours en vie, Rambo ? Lança Minho à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Toujours, grommela Thomas.

Il avait perdu de vue son jeune sauveur qui avait tourné au coin de la rue.

\- Les guignols du WICKED sont de retour au bercail. Ils sont repartis à la fermeture de l'université. Visiblement, la personne qu'ils attendaient leur a fait faux bond..

\- Ils vont sûrement y retourner demain, raisonna Thomas. Et nous aussi, de surcroît. Cette université est notre seule piste pour l'instant. On va se baser là-dessus et on avisera après.

\- Je me demande comment on a fait pendant tout ce temps pour s'en sortir avec tes plans foireux à la con, geignit Minho.

\- Si t'as une meilleure idée, fais-le moi savoir, répliqua Thomas avec irritation. Les agents du WICKED savent qu'on est là, maintenant. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à Newt, et ils peuvent s'en prendre à nous aussi à tout moment. Il va falloir qu'on redouble de vigilance, maintenant, et qu'on intensifie nos recherches pour retrouver Newt au plus vite tout en évitant ces foutus agents ! Bon Dieu on n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

\- Oh relax, Max, j'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère. Écoute Thomas, t'as pas à te rendre responsable de cette situation, qui je l'admets, est assez bordélique. De toute façon ils auraient découvert tôt ou tard que nous étions à Dijon aussi. Je te rappelle qu'on est ici pour les empêcher d'épingler un nouvel innocent, on est ici dans le même but qu'eux.

Thomas se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux en essayant de contenir son impulsion. Il était harassé à cause du décalage horaire, la décharge électrique du Taser qu'il avait reçue avait considérablement exténué et ramolli son corps, émoussé son esprit, il avait failli se faire laminé par une Buick toute pourrie, un inconnu lui avait sauvé la vie mais avait disparu avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le remercier.

Et Thomas avait des soupçons quant à ce jeune blond. Peut-être que toute cette histoire lui montait trop à la tête et l'obsédait au point de voir des gènes de la vision onirique partout, mais il était presque certain que ce mystérieux inconnu avait _présagé_ cet accident. Il les avait avertis _avant_ que la voiture ne glisse sur le chaussée.

Peut-être qu'on avait informé le blond du danger imminent...Mais Thomas était à côté de lui sur le banc de l'abribus. Il l'aurait vu se servir de son portable. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Ou peut-être ce mec était-il médium, mais Thomas avait une opinion très mitigée sur ces...personnes. Il ne considérait pas le paranormal comme une science, et n'avait jamais vraiment considéré les médiums et leurs histoires abracadabrantes comme une source sûre.

Le gène onirique avait une explication scientifique beaucoup plus crédible. C'était une anomalie génétique qui conférait à son porteur cette étrange faculté de prédire l'avenir, le présent et le futur en rêve.

Malgré ses sens encore brouillés par la décharge du Taser, il avait remarqué du coin de l'œil le visage du jeune homme se décomposer lentement alors qu'ils étaient assis à l'arrêt, et il avait ressenti son angoisse. Comme si le blond savait ce qui allait arriver...mais qu'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire.

\- Désolé, Min', je suis un peu à cran là...il..il vient de se passer un truc bizarre..., finit-il par dire en cherchant ses mots.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit immédiatement Minho avec inquiétude.

Thomas se retourna vers les lieux de l'accident maintenant envahis par les véhicules de secours. Les lumières des gyrophares projetaient sur la façade des immeuble et le sol enneigé leurs éclats glaçants.

Une foule de gens avaient commencé à se regrouper autour de la voiture fichée dans l'immeuble, et des agents de police faisaient barrière pour les tenir à l'écart du drame et laisser aux ambulanciers la possibilité de s'occuper du conducteur blessé.

Un détail attira alors l'attention de Thomas. À moitié enfoui dans la neige, un objet sombre gisait sur la chaussée. Là où le garçon blond et lui avaient atterri en s'écartant de l'abribus.

Le garçon blond l'aurait fait tombé dans le feu de l'action ? C'était très probable, stressé comme il était, il n'aurait rien remarqué, trop impatient de fuir les lieux.

Il s'en approcha et retira du pied la neige qui le recouvrait. Il se pencha et ramassa ce qui ressemblait à un agenda. Un agenda dont la couverture grise portait en son centre une effigie. L'effigie de l'université Saint-André. L'université-même qui intéressait les agents du WICKED.

\- J'ai peut-être une autre piste, lâcha finalement Thomas avec lenteur, peu certain de ce qu'il allait dire.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Newt marchait sans relâche dans les rues nocturnes de Dijon, désireux de mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et les lieux de l'accident.

Ses pieds gelés imprimaient la marque de ses semelles dans la neige à chaque pas effectué, tandis que son corps l'emmenait mécaniquement en direction de la maison d'Ernest, à une quarantaine de minutes à pieds.

Il claquait des dents sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et des vagues de frissons nerveuses lui remontaient régulièrement le long du dos, lui rappelant sans pitié ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne savait même pas si ses tremblements étaient dus au froid mordant, ou à la terreur qu'il avait ressentie pendant l'accident et qu'il ressentait encore maintenant.

Il porta ses doigts glacées à ses lèvres et tira fébrilement sur sa cigarette, la quatrième, extériorisant l'angoisse et l'horreur accumulées clope après clope. Son esprit s'était égaré dans les méandres de l'adrénaline, et il peinait à recouvrer ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de lucidité, encore profondément ébranlé par ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Il était passé _à deux doigts_ de la mort. Il avait clairement senti cette voiture le frôler de près en défonçant l'abribus.

Encore était-il soulagé de ne pas être passé sous les roues comme dans son cauchemar, mais à part cela, il avait eu une vision exacte et détaillée de l'événement. Newt ne savait même plus si le terme « rêve » était encore juste. Ce ne pouvait pas être de simples rêves, maintenant il en était certain.

Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles. Le match de basket, l'AVC d'Ernest, l'accident de voiture, et bien d'autres encore. Ce ne pouvait pas être de simples coïncidences, ou le fruit de son imagination comme il s'était conforté à le croire depuis le début.

Il avait peur. Il était _terrifié_ même. Parce qu'il avais compris que ses rêves n'étaient pas communs. Il avait compris qu'il voyait en songe ce qu'une personne normale ne devrait pas voir. Mais il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette capacité.

Était-il un rêveur au subconscient un peu plus développé que la normale ? Il ne savait pas si c'était une hypothèse plausible, il n'était qu'un simple étudiant en histoire, après tout, pas un étudiant en sciences. Ou peut-être même était-il médium ?

Il fronça les sourcils et renifla avec dédain. Newt était quelqu'un de terre-à-terre, pas vraiment du genre à croire facilement à des histoires aussi farfelues. Il était dans une impasse, piégé dans la confusion et l'incompréhension.

Il se traita de tous les noms lorsqu'il repensa au coup de folie qui l'avait poussé à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver cet inconnu. Malgré le danger palpable et l'immense peur qui lui avait tordu les boyaux, il n'avait pas hésité à se précipiter au secours du brun.

Et il était incapable d'expliquer ce geste. C'était comme si une force abstruse l'avait incité à jouer aux héros. Il avait ressenti ce besoin viscéral de sauver la vie du brun.

Et cet échange visuel intense qu'il avait eu avec lui l'avait déstabilisé. Les fourmillements dans son ventre et le poids qui lui avait serré le cœur comme dans un étau l'avaient pétrifié lorsqu'il avait croisé les orbes noisette. Il nota que le brun avait également eu l'air troublé.

Bon sang mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il était dépassé par les événements. La panique et l'incompréhension avaient eu raison de lui, et il s'était enfui sans plus de cérémonies. Comme un lâche.

Fuir le plus vite possible. Telle était sa seule préoccupation à cet instant. Fuir tous ces événements qui venaient chambouler sa petite vie tranquille. Fuir cette menace insondable qu'il sentait approcher. Fuir la vérité trop effrayante à son goût.

Il était complètement gelé lorsqu'il atteignit la porte d'entrée de la maison d'Ernest. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le hall baigné d'une lumière tamisée conviviale. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, son sac mal fermé à ses pieds.

Ernest regardait tranquillement son feuilleton du soir, mais il entendit le murmure de la télévision s'éteindre et la semelle des pantoufles du vieil homme claquer sur le carrelage.

\- Bon après-midi ?

Newt releva la tête et regarda d'un air absent son hôte qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Ça va...j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, finalement...Vous avez mangé ? Ajouta-t-il, embêté, après avoir constaté qu'il était déjà 19h49.

Il réalisa qu'il avait manqué à ses obligations : il n'avait pas préparé le dîner, et il avait l'impression d'avoir mis les filles de côté, à qui il consacrait toujours un peu de temps le soir pour jouer avec elles, les aider à faire leurs devoirs, etc... Ernest leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es censé m'aider, bonhomme, pas tout faire à ma place, dit-il. C'est d'jà la guerre pour t'empêcher d'lancer toutes les lessives... Le reste de la soupe a largement suffi à nous rassasier moi et les petiotes. Elles jouent dans leur chambre en t'attendant.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Oh non, t'excuse pas, va. Faut profiter d'la jeunesse tant qu'on est jeune.

Newt sourit faiblement. Encore un proverbe ernestien qu'il allait pouvoir ajouter au recueil. Ernest se rapprocha et prit place sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme avec un air de bienveillance.

\- T'es pas bien causant depuis quelques temps, p'tit gars.

Newt croisa son regard inquiet et mâcha soigneusement ses mots avant de répondre au vieil homme.

\- Ce...c'est mes devoirs de sociologie qui m'épuisent, mentit-il en évitant son regard, j'ai du mal à m'y mettre.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge étant donné que son devoir de socio lui donnait véritablement du fil à retordre.

\- C'est pour quand qu'tu dois l'faire c'machin-là ?

Ernest avait toujours feint avec beaucoup de talent de s'intéresser à ses leçons et de les comprendre.

\- Après-demain.

\- Bah alors, t'as encore toute la soirée pis tout demain, t'vas y arriver.

\- Je vais tâcher de faire ça oui, mais ça risque d'être compliqué, car je dois aussi terminer mon dossier d'Histoire.

Il ne trouva rien à répliquer, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait rien à répliquer. Newt devrait boucler son dossier d'Histoire avant vingt-deux heures et s'atteler à sa synthèse de sociologie jusqu'à l'aube. Il n'aurait plus qu'à remettre le couvert le lendemain pour peaufiner les détails et tout relire. Et à s'évanouir le vendredi une fois le devoir rendu.

Newt se leva finalement pour dire bonsoir à Ernest. Il récupéra son sac avant de se lancer dans le hall pour gravir les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'enfoncer dans le long corridor obscur.

Il rentra dans la chambres des jumelles. Les trois sœurs étaient assises sur un des deux lits simples, une tonne de crayons de couleur et une pile de feuilles étalés sur la couette.

Elles relevèrent la tête à l'unisson en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, et étouffèrent des cris de surprise et d'horreur en apercevant Newt.

\- Qu'est-vous que vous fabriquez encore ? Fit Newt avec suspicion en voyant Maddie et Victoria se jeter sur leurs dessins pour les cacher.

\- Ah non Newt tu vas tout gâcher ! S'écria Zoé en bondissant de son lit.

Elle fonça sur le blond et se mit à le pousser sans ménagements vers la sortie.

\- Sors, sors vite, on doit finir avant que tu rentres !

Newt arqua un sourcil et se laissa guider vers le couloir en résistant un peu pour embêter la fillette.

\- Rhhaaa mais tu pourrais sortir plus vite ! Râla-t-elle en redoublant d'efforts.

\- Oh non ! C'est la loi de l'apesanteur, je vais fondre ! Répondit Newt de manière théâtrale en s'accrochant désespérément à l'embrasure de la porte.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Si, Zoé, il m'est arrivé la même chose hier, se lamenta le blond.

\- Tu fais n'importe quoi, t'auras pas ton cadeau si tu continues, l'admonesta-t-elle en fermant la porte à la volée.

Il secoua la tête, amusé, et toqua à la porte de la chambre.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, mais vous devez préparer vos sacs. Vous retournez chez vos parents demain, lança-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse.

Les trois fillettes protestèrent de vive voix mais obéirent quand même à l'étudiant qui put enfin rentrer dans la chambre. Les crayons et les feuilles avaient disparu, mais Newt ne posa pas plus de questions, malgré sa curiosité évidente.

Il les aida à préparer leurs affaires et les leur lit une histoire avant de les coucher. Une nouvelle longue soirée à plancher sur son devoir l'attendait.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque Thomas ouvrit les yeux, le soleil pointait à peine et s'infiltrait paresseusement au travers des vitres embuées de leur voiture. Il retira ses pieds du tableau de bord, les laissant retomber mollement au sol. Il frotta le bout de son nez gelé avant de réajuster son écharpe pour cacher chaque parcelle de sa peau exposée au froid.

Il n'avait rien rêvé de très utile cette nuit. Seulement quelques fragments de son passé dont il aurait préféré se passer.

Il grimaça en massant son cou endolori et se redressa un peu pour s'étirer comme un chat. Un jet de vapeur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il expira bruyamment.

\- Mais t'en fais du boucan ! Grogna Minho à côté de lui, sur le siège conducteur.

L'Asiatique s'était coltiné le volant toute la nuit, mais il avait miraculeusement réussi à trouver une position assez confortable pour pouvoir dormir un minimum, capuche rabattue sur sa tignasse de cheveux sombres. Le dossier de son siège était rabaissé au maximum, ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse pour conserver un peu de chaleur corporelle, et il avait replié ses jambes, genoux contre le volant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux amis dormaient dans une voiture, mais le manque de sommeil et les courbatures s'en faisaient toujours ressentir le lendemain.

Thomas ignora la pique lancée par Minho. Sa cervelle pulsait et rebondissait contre les parois de son crâne à chaque mouvement trop brutal comme un vieux ballon de basket dégonflé.

\- Le prochain qui essaie de m'électrocuter avec un Taser, je le fume, maugréa Thomas en se massant les temps.

\- En attendant, c'est moi qui vais te fumer si tu continues à m'empêcher de dormir.

\- Tocard. Il fait jour, de toute façon, va falloir qu'on se bouge. Tu t'es engagé à renoncer aux grasses matinées en me suivant, il me semble.

Oui, Thomas savait se montrer impitoyable et cinglant quand il le voulait. Minho émit un long gémissement en guise de réponse, et il étendit ses jambes.

\- Je te déteste, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Huit heures quarante...On a raté ceux qui avaient cours à huit heures.

Minho était passé chercher Thomas la veille, juste après l'accident. Le brun avait expliqué à Minho ce qui s'était passé à l'abribus, il lui avait parlé du blondinet qui l'avait sauvé et de ses doutes à son propos.

Ils avaient décidé dans un commun accord qu'il valait mieux ne pas passer la nuit près de l'hôtel où dormaient les agents du WICKED. Ils avaient donc fini par atterrir sur le parking situé juste en face de l'entrée du campus, plus sûr à leur goût. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à bouger le lendemain, puisqu'il était fort probable que leur « cible » se trouvât ici.

Malgré les risques évidents que cela représentait, ils fonctionnaient souvent grâce à des probabilités plus ou moins fortes. Ils avaient été plutôt chanceux jusqu'ici, ce qui les encourageait toujours à continuer, mais viendrait un moment où cela leur jouerait des tours...

Thomas ouvrit la boîte à gants et en sortit l'agenda qu'il avait trouvé la veille. Il le feuilleta, mais il ne contenait aucun nom, juste les devoirs à faire pour chaque matière et quelques gribouillages et dessins au crayon ou au surligneur. S'il retrouvait le blond, il pourrait au moins s'en servir comme prétexte pour lui adresser la parole.

\- Des nouvelles du mec de tes rêves ? Demanda Minho.

\- Arrête de le surnommer « mec de mes rêves », tu veux ? C'est franchement gênant. Et non, je n'ai eu de visions de lui cette nuit.

\- Techniquement, ce surnom va comme un gant à ta situation actuelle, s'esclaffa l'Asiatique.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre qu'ils ne soient toujours pas là. Ils préparent un sale coup, j'en suis sûr.

\- C'est ce qu'ils font à chaque fois, Tom.

\- Si on s'en était tenu à ce que j'avais prévu, on prendrait nettement moins de risques à l'heure actuelle, marmonna Thomas.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, Minho avait catégoriquement refusé de le laisser seul à nouveau, ce qui avait sérieusement énervé le brun. Thomas avait tout planifié dans sa tête : Minho aurait continué de surveiller les pions du WICKED tandis que lui se serait rendu à l'université pour mener sa petite enquête.

Mais Minho n'était pas de cet avis, bien décidé à ne plus le lâcher d'une semelle. S'était ensuivi une nouvelle engueulade entre les deux amis. Et Thomas avait fini par capituler.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sur le parking de l'université. Thomas scrutait consciencieusement le visage de chaque étudiant qui entrait ou sortait de la fac tandis que Minho se chargeait de guetter les alentours, prêt à sonner l'alerte à l'approche de leurs ennemis.

Après toute une matinée de recherches infructueuses, un bref aller-retour à la cafèt' d'à côté pour le repas de midi, Thomas finit par reconnaître une tête blonde parmi la masse d'étudiants qui sortait du bâtiment universitaire.

Il plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Minho qui se redressa sur son siège.

\- Quoi ? Il est là ? Tu l'as vu ? Il est où ? S'impatienta-t-il en lisant l'hésitation et le doute sur le visage de son ami.

\- ...Il est là.. oui, je crois que c'est lui !

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre 4! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :)**_

 _ **Le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture, mais je ne préfère pas me prononcer sur la date à laquelle je le publierai, on ne sait jamais x)**_

 _ **Sinon en attendant vous pouvez aller voir ma nouvelle fiction ''**_ _ **Le son d'un piano**_ _ **", même s'il n'y a que le prologue...non non je ne fais pas de pub xD)**_

 _ **Je vous fais de gros gros bisous baveux et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Et merci encore de suivre cette fiction! :)**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**COUCOU LES DOUDOUS!**_

 _Donc nous y voilà, **ENFIN** la suite de **DUYDCT** , qui j'espère vous plaira... et encore désolée pour le retard..._

 _Je commence à me remettre en question pour cette histoire, à vrai dire, faut que je me reprenne x)_

 _Comme toujours, **MERCI** pour les reviews, les favorites et les follows, ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que quelqu'un suit un peu nos fictions :3_

 _ **SaphirActar :** Hey, salut toi! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait beaucoup plaisir :D T'avais vu juste, l'inconnu était bel et bien notre petit Thomas (qui en passant par là, est censé être là pour aider Newt, mais finalement c'est lui qui se fait sauver, il a pas tout compris ce garçon :p). Pour Thomas et Minho, je suis vraiment heureuse que leur duo plaise, j'avoue que je m'éclate à écrire les scènes entre eux deux xD _

_**Pizza World :** Merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction te plaise :) Si t'as des conseils à me donner, surtout n'hésite, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer_

 _0o0o0o0_

* * *

 _Les yeux de Newt s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il ressentait une peur glaçante. Il papillonna des yeux, tentant de retrouver ses repères, de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Mais la source de lumière, blanche et aveuglante, qui régnait dans la pièce lui donna l'impression d'avoir été précipité dans une brèche illusoire de l'espace-temps. Il regarda autour de lui, complètement désorienté, et esquissa un mouvement pour se protéger les yeux. Mais son bras ne répondait plus. Non... Quelque chose **bloquait** son bras._

 _Les yeux plissés, il releva la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur son corps. De solides sangles entravaient ses poignets, son torse et ses chevilles, le clouant contre un matelas. Sa respiration s'accéléra et un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine._

 _Il se démena en grognant, tenta sans succès de se libérer et se fit violence pour ne pas hurler à l'aide._

 _Essoufflé, le visage rouge, le blond arrêta finalement de lutter. Autant se faire une raison, il était pris au piège, fait comme un rat, et les liens qui le maintenaient immobile contre la couchette étaient bien trop serrés pour parvenir à s'en défaire. Il s'efforça de ne pas laisser la panique brouiller ce qui lui restait de lucidité et inspira fébrilement pour maîtriser les battements désordonnés de son cœur._

 _Il regarda autour de lui, la gorge nouée. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas bien grande. Tous les murs étaient nus, d'un blanc immaculé. Celui sur sa droite était doté d'une massive porte en métal. Un sas plutôt, à vrai dire. Le genre d'ouverture qu'on voit dans les films d'espionnage ou de science fiction. Des néons éblouissants crevaient le plafond._

 _Le blond avait l'horrible impression d'être dans un hôpital psychiatrique, dans la peau d'un patient à qui on allait infliger tout un tas d'expérimentations._

 _\- Tout va bien se passer Newt, tu n'auras qu'à suivre les directives que je te donne._

 _Newt sursauta et tourna vivement la tête sur sa gauche dans un mouvement craintif. La voix profonde et traînante provenait d'un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, assis sur une chaise près de sa couchette. Il souriait. Un sourire qui se voulait probablement rassurant mais qui sonna faux aux yeux de Newt._

 _Il ne pouvait clairement pas se fier à un air aussi perfide et sournois._

 _\- Tu sais, je ne te veux aucun mal, poursuivit l'homme au faciès de rongeur en ignorant le regard farouche de Newt._

 _Le ton était faussement bon-enfant, un poil trop mielleux pour être honnête._

 _\- Et moi je ne vous fais pas confiance. Laissez-moi partir, répliqua Newt d'une voix polaire, ne sachant trop d'où lui venait l'aplomb de réclamer une chose pareille dans de telles circonstances._

 _\- Prenons les choses dans l'ordre, si tu veux bien, répondit l'homme-rat en réprimant un rire. Tu vas d'abord répondre à mes questions et m'aider à trouver ceux que je recherche. Nous envisagerons ensuite la possibilité que tu puisses t'en aller. Mais ne te berces pas d'illusions. Tes ''dons'' intéressent grandement notre agence. Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un terrain d'entente..._

 _Newt tressaillit et battit furieusement des paupières._

 _\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais au courant de rien. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, et je ne sais pas où se cachent les personnes que vous cherchez. Je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité, riposta-t-il en s'agitant sur sa couchette._

 _Pour toute réponse, le sourire de l'homme s'élargit._

 _\- Tant de choses que tu ignores encore, Newt, s'amusa-t-il en secouant doucement la tête. Je suis d'accord sur ce point, et je te crois. Tu as été précipité au cœur d'un conflit que tu ne comprends toujours pas, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, ce conflit te concerne..._

 _Il approcha sa main du visage de Newt , un éclair de fascination brillant au fond de ses prunelles d'acier. Le regard méfiant et furibond, l'étudiant tenta un mouvement de recul pour se dérober au contact, mais ses liens l'en empêchèrent. Un frisson nerveux le secoua lorsqu'il sentit la pulpe des doigts de l'homme effleurer délicatement sa tempe, et ses muscles se tendirent._

\- … _et ton subconscient regorge d'une infinité d'informations qui me seront plus qu'utiles, poursuivit-il dans un murmure. Et notre organisation a découvert un moyen de connaître le contenue et le fond de rêves comme ceux que tu fais._

 _Sur ces dires, il vrilla son regard vif et perçant dans celui de Newt, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui et le blond se crispa._

 _\- Quel genre de moyen ? Souffla Newt, les lèvres sèches._

 _Il maudit intérieurement le manque d'assurance qu'il laissa percevoir malgré lui dans sa voix. Il ne voulait surtout pas montrer une quelconque marque de faiblesse à son interlocuteur. Mais voilà, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, une espèce de boule dure s'était formée dans sa gorge alors qu'il scrutait l'expression amusée de son vis-à-vis avec appréhension. Il savait que la réponse n'allait pas du tout lui plaire. Et il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait y réchapper. Les miracles n'existaient pas, et il était loin de vivre sous une bonne étoile. Personne ne viendrait le tirer de ce merdier dans lequel il s'était embourbé jusqu'au cou. Personne._

 _\- L'hypnose, répondit l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel avec simplicité._

 _Le mot atteignit Newt aussi durement qu'un coup de poing et il pâlit furieusement. L'autre continua de parler et le blond eut soudain envie de le frapper pour lui faire ravaler sa nonchalance et son air supérieur. Il l'aurait fait volontiers s'il n'avait pas été cloué contre ce matelas._

 _\- L'hypnose va me permettre d'établir un contact direct avec tes rêves. Mais pour ce faire, il va d'abord falloir que tu te détendes un peu. Rassure-toi, ce ne sera pas douloureux, loin de là._

 _Newt avait envie de hurler. Le dos raidi par l'angoisse, il avala bruyamment sa salive, tentant de digérer et d'assimiler ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il n'osa même pas demander plus d'informations. Le simple fait d'entendre le mot « hypnose » faisait hérisser ses poils et lui laissait un goût âcre dans la bouche. Cet homme allait-il donc essayer de pénétrer dans son esprit ? Et que découvrirait-il s'il avait accès à ses rêves ? Quelque chose le frappa alors et son pouls doubla de vitesse : s'il se soumettait à cette séance d'hypnose, il ne serait plus maître de lui-même face à son vis-à-vis._

 _ **Flash**_

 _Ils couraient. A en perdre haleine. Tremblants. Ils filaient à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de la fac, fuyant le bruit de cavalcade qui résonnait dans leur dos. Newt n'en pouvait plus. Il avait le sentiment que son cœur affolé allait sortir de sa poitrine, le sentiment de se trouer lentement les poumons. Il avait besoin de souffler. Mais l'autre garçon qu'il suivait de près ne cessait de l'aiguillonner, de l'encourager à aller plus, vite, saisissant son bras de temps à autre pour le tirer à lui et ainsi éviter de le distancer. Attisant au passage la panique qui ébranlait déjà le blond. Alors Newt accélérait, tirant sur ses muscles, semant le danger qui planait sur leurs têtes._

 _Ils atteignirent bien vite l'ouverture menant à la cage d'escaliers. Ils dérapèrent sur le sol carrelé en obliquant vers la gauche, ralentissant à peine lorsqu'ils dévalèrent les marches pour rejoindre l'étage du dessous._

 _Son compagnon se jeta alors sur une porte pour l'ouvrir à la volée. D'un geste vif, il tira Newt par la manche en soufflant un « Par ici ! » angoissé, le propulsant à sa suite dans un des amphis du bâtiment, désert et plongé dans la pénombre à cette heure. Sans perdre une seconde, ils continuèrent leur progression et s'engagèrent dans l'allée centrale traversant les gradins._

 _Un claquement sec se répercuta alors dans la pièce, les pétrifiant sur place. La lourde porte à battant s'était refermée derrière eux, perçant subitement le silence. Newt se tourna vers l'autre garçon, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. Ces cheveux bruns en bataille. Cette constellation de grains de beauté sur le visage. Ces traits doux._

 _Newt le connaissait._

 _Le blond baissa son regard. Dans la lumière spectrale de la lune filtrant par les fenêtres se découpait clairement la silhouette d'une arme à feu que tenait fermement le brun. Prêt à s'en servir à tout moment._

 **0o0o0o0**

Newt se réveilla en nage. Sa couverture avait glissé au bas de son lit. Des vagues de chaleur lui traversaient le corps, contrastant avec les frissons glacés qui l'agitaient. Il tâtonna sur sa table de nuit et alluma la lampe de chevet. La lumière diffuse jaillit dans le noir opaque de sa chambre, comme l'étincelle naissante d'un briquet qu'on actionne, et éblouit un instant ses yeux.

Le jeune homme se retourna sur le dos et essuya d'une main fébrile les perles de sueur brûlantes qui lui chatouillaient le front avant de fourrager dans ses mèches blondes, les yeux rivés sur le plafond incliné de sa chambre. Il était essoufflé. Et il ne savait même pas si c'était la peur qu'il avait ressentie ou cette étrange course-poursuite qu'il avait rêvée qui faisait autant palpiter son organe vitale et rendait sa respiration aussi hachée.

Il jeta un distrait coup d'oeil sur son réveil. 4h35. Seulement trois heures qu'il dormait, et déjà assailli non pas par un, mais deux étranges cauchemars. Et l'un comme l'autre lui laissait comme une lourde enclume dans l'estomac. L'un comme l'autre l'avait terrifié. Terrifié au point de ne plus vouloir essayer de se rendormir. La journée allait définitivement être épuisante, mais le blond refusait de replonger dans une série de visions qui le laisserait à nouveau tremblant de peur. Fatigue ou non, Newt refusait de se rendormir à nouveau.

Il poussa un soupir saturé, anticipant déjà les remarques inquiètes et les questions indiscrètes de ses amis sur son état déplorable.

Un frisson lui dévala l'échine lorsqu'il repensa aux rêves qu'il venait de faire. Il se demanda quel était le fait le plus troublant et le plus effrayant. Avoir rêvé d'être ligoté sur une couchette, prêt à être hypnotisé par un taré pour exploiter ses étranges dons ? Ou bien avoir rêvé du garçon brun rencontré la veille pendant l'accident de voiture, arme au poing, tous deux semblant fuir quelqu'un ?

Sourcils froncés, le blondinet secoua doucement la tête pour chasser les questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Trop se triturer les méninges faisait surchauffer tout le système, tuait le moteur dans l'œuf, et laissait sa place à une fumée noire aussi épaisse qu'une forêt de sapins. Newt était bien placé pour le savoir.

Après quelques minutes de méditation, il décida de se lever. Puisqu'il était hors de question de poursuivre sa nuit et de se rendormir dans ces conditions, autant s'occuper autrement.

Il s'empara de son paquet de tabac et roula une cigarette avec des gestes heurtés, rendus secs et maladroits par l'appréhension. Il ne tira que deux lattes, alluma un bâton d'encens à l'opium pour masquer l'odeur et posa le mégot dans le petit cendrier où il fuma encore avant de s'éteindre. Le parfum enivrant de l'encens emplit doucement la pièce. Hypnotisé par la pointe écarlate de la tige qui se consumait lentement au milieu des bibelots, Newt se laissa envelopper par les volutes et leurs odeurs exaltantes, éclaircissant peu à peu ses idées, l'extirpant du brouillard dans lequel le sommeil l'avait plongé.

Son regard pensif et fatigué dériva sur son portable chargeant tranquillement sur sa table de nuit. Et toutes ses hypothèses le menèrent alors à une seule et même conclusion. Une conclusion à laquelle il était à peu près sûr : il ne pouvait clairement pas répondre tout seul à la myriade de questions qui le taraudait, encore moins trouver seul des solutions à ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

La question maintenant était : qui ?

 **0o0o0o0**

\- Édifiée dès le Xe siècle, l'abbaye bénédictine abonde en merveilles architecturales édifiées dans les styles carolingien, roman et gothique flamboyant. Le Mont-Saint-Michel pourrait, en ce sens, être considéré comme une mégastructure dans la mesure où le tout superpose les différents bâtiments dévolus aux activités d'un monastère bénédictin sur un espace exigu.

8:41. Newt pionçait à mort, comme d'habitude. Il jeta un regard sur l'horloge de l'amphithéâtre. L'écho de la trotteuse résonnait au milieu des grattements de stylos, du froissement des feuilles et des bruits de frappe sur les claviers d'ordinateurs.

Il reporta son attention – feinte – sur son professeur qui déballait son cours sur l'histoire architecturale du Mont Saint-Michel, accompagnant ses propos d'un diaporama salvateur pour les étudiants à la traîne.

Il bâilla longuement et s'étira de tout son long. La barbe quoi... Bon en même temps, c'était de sa faute : « _Légendes et histoires de l'architecture Française_ ». C'était l'option qu'il avait choisie pour cette année. Pourquoi s'était-il embarqué là-dedans ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être son côté curieux et avide de nouvelles connaissances, ou son intérêt pour les légendes de la France ? Mais une petite voix sournoise en lui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait surtout choisi cette option pour être avec Teresa et les autres. De toute manière, il lui fallait une option, peu importe laquelle, pour boucler sa troisième année de Licence.

Ils n'étaient qu'en novembre, mais Newt savait que juin pointerait son nez très vite, et avec ce mois la date où il lui faudrait rendre son mémoire et en faire la présentation devant un jury blasé depuis longtemps par tous ces freluquets venus user leurs jeans sur les bancs de cette fac.

Le blondinet constata que Fry, assis à sa gauche, avait l'air complètement out. Au restaurant, on lui demandait souvent de faire des heures sup' le soir pour aider à la plonge et au rangement, et le cuisinier en herbe ne refusait jamais un peu d'argent de poche en plus. En tout cas il était sur le point de décrocher lui aussi. Ses yeux se fermaient et comme toujours, Newt se demandait si le contact de la table sur son nez allait le sortir du sommeil ou non.

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur où s'affichaient les plans architecturaux de l'église abbatiale et de la Salle de l'Aquilon du Mont-Saint-Michel.

Il bâilla à nouveau ostensiblement et Teresa, à sa droite, lui jeta un coup d'oeil de travers.

\- Va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es aussi crevé. Tu te tues au travail ou quoi ? T'as des résultats qui se tiennent, relâche-toi un peu.

\- Je suis perfectionniste, tu sais bien, railla Newt avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Tu vas vraiment nous faire un burn out si tu continues à ce rythme.

Cette fois, le blondinet ne répondit rien et se contenta d'une moue bougonne. Teresa savait qu'il cachait quelque chose et que ça le rongeait.

En face d'eux, le professeur afficha la page suivante du cours sur le diaporama, et Newt se hâta de recopier sur son ordinateur les dates importantes à retenir pour le prochain examen. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Teresa lui brûler la joue.

\- Newt..., fit-elle tout bas en se penchant vers lui.

\- Mmnh ? Répondit-il distraitement sur le même ton.

\- On s'est toujours tout dit, non ?

\- Ouais.

\- ...peu importe ce que c'était... ?

\- Bin si tu fais allusion à cette soirée de fin d'année où on était complètement bourrés et où on s'est raconté les détails les plus croustillants de nos expériences sexuelles, on peut considérer qu'on s'est toujours tout dit, sourit Newt en regardant son amie déployer des efforts monumentaux pour ne pas hurler de rire.

\- Crétin...! Ça c'était pas un secret, on a juste fait les cons !

Elle lui colla une tape sur le nez et le sourire de Newt s'agrandit. Il savait pertinemment où elle voulait en venir, néanmoins.

\- Non mais plus sérieusement, Newt...

\- J'ai juste quelques problèmes de sommeil, en ce moment, Tee'...

\- Ça j'avais remarqué, Newtie...mais y a autre chose... t'as l'air...bon d'accord t'as l'air fatigué, ça on ne peut pas le nier, mais...on dirait que t'as mûri d'un coup...

Newt fronça les sourcils et décolla ses yeux de son écran pour la regarder avec confusion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- ...y a un truc qui a changé dans ton regard..., expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce, je sais pas, on dirait que t'as pris dix ans.

\- ...c'est mal ?

\- ...non, répondit la jolie brune après un temps de silence et de réflexion. En théorie, non ça n'est pas dérangeant.. mais dans ton cas, j'ai juste trouvé ça...surprenant...c'est arrivé progressivement, et j'ai jamais compris pourquoi...Enfin... tu sembles tellement éreinté ces derniers temps, et ton regard est plus sombre...

\- ….j'ai l'air vieux ?

\- Newt, arrête de faire le con, je parle sérieusement.

Newt cessa de plaisanter en croisant le regard inquiet et sombre de sa meilleure amie. Non sans blague, il avait parfaitement remarqué que la brune parlait sérieusement. Il repensa un bref instant aux cauchemars de cette nuit. Son impression grandissante de perdre la tête. A son besoin plus qu'évident d'un soutien...

\- J'ai l'impression horrible que...t'as des problèmes et que tu ne sais pas comment t'en tirer, chuchota Teresa.

Les yeux de Newt se posèrent à nouveau sur Teresa. Teresa et son ton sérieux. Teresa et ses yeux bleus charbonneux qui le transperçaient. Comme si elle comprenait sans en avoir conscience elle-même. Comme si elle était prête à tout entendre, tout accepter. Comme si elle était prête à l'aider, là, maintenant.

Il se perdit dans le regard de son amie, troublé. Était-ce le moment ? Devait-il lui révéler ce qui le tourmentait depuis si longtemps ? Devait-il lui révéler ce qui perturbait son sommeil ? Lui parler des rêves inquiétants ? De l'accident de la veille ?

\- Newt ?

Sa voix rassurante lui fit comme l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Sa décision était prise. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour lui murmurer tout bas à l'oreille.

Ça te dit de me rejoindre dehors à la pause pour en griller une ? Murmura-t-il en pointant le paquet de cigarettes qui reposait sur leur table.

Teresa comprit tout de suite, et acquiesça en silence avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le cours.

 **0o0o0o0**

Newt s'installa sur le petit muret bordant l'entrée de la fac et sortit son paquet de cigarette en regardant la masse d'étudiants commençant à neuf heures arriver tranquillement.

Teresa avait reçu un un coup de fil à la fin du cours. Elle lui avait promis de le rejoindre à cet endroit après son appel. De toute façon, ils avaient largement le temps, leur prof prenait toujours plus de vingt minutes pour se rendre à la salle des prof, se faire son petit thé à la camomille et revenir dans l'amphi.

Il alluma l'extrémité du petit cylindre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts glacés et en tira lentement une bouffée.

\- Euhm...excuse-moi ?

Surpris, Newt se retourna vers l'endroit d'où émanait cette voix avec curiosité...pour sentir son cœur rater un battement. Il se figea, cigarette coincée entre les lippes, et dévisagea intensément le nouveau venu, longuement. Sous toutes les coutures. Tant et si bien que le brun qui se tenait debout face à lui commença à remuer en rougissant, mal à l'aise, évitant volontairement le regard de Newt vissé sur lui.

\- S-salut, on s'est rencontré la veille, tu te souviens de moi ? Reprit le brun d'une voix encore moins assurée.

 _« Évidemment que je me souviens de toi, nom de nom ! S'emporta Newt intérieurement. J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit-même, et avec un flingue au poing ! »_

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils, se démenant pour occulter les souvenirs des rêves qu'il avait fait. Parce que pour une coïncidence, c'en était une belle ! Est-ce que ce gosse en face de lui allait apparaître dans son champ de vision tous les jours – et toutes les nuits – maintenant ? Le blond secoua la tête et tâcha de se concentrer sur le nouveau venu – Américain, à en juger par son accent.

Entendre son dialecte maternel après plus de trois ans de sevrage quasi-continu le perturbait plus qu'il ne le croyait. Les mots glissaient avec plus de clarté et de fluidité, ses tympans n'accrochaient aucun « r » trop dur ni aucune voyelle imprononçable, ses phrases prenaient un sens évident dans son esprit. Après le patois d'Ernest et le vocabulaire français farfelu de ses amis, un bon vieil Anglais – même délicatement relevé d'un accent américain – pouvait sans difficulté se comparer à un grand verre d'eau fraîche au terme d'une interminable randonnée au soleil.

\- Je me souviens oui, acquiesça finalement Newt après un tant d'hésitation.

Le brun lui tendit la main. Un léger sourire ornait ses fines lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Thomas. Thomas Murphy, déclara-t-il.

Newt hésita un instant, tirant une nouvelle latte de sa cigarette, puis daigna finalement serrer la main que lui tendait ledit Thomas.

\- Samuel Newton. Appelle-moi Newt.

Il ne sut pas très bien comment décrire la sensation qu'il ressentit lorsque sa paume toucha celle de l'autre jeune homme. Ce fut intense, chaud, électrique, comme si un courant soudain l'avait parcouru des pieds à la tête. Pas quelque chose de désagréable, au contraire.

Thomas dut ressentir la même chose, car il se tenait figé, serrant un peu plus fort sa main, les yeux emplis de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

\- Enchanté Newt, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

\- C'est une...sacrée coïncidence de te voir ici, Thomas, fit Newt avec un haussement de sourcil, lâchant au passage la main du brun, ...c'est limite si j'ai pas l'impression que tu me suis.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Inévitablement. Les mots rebelles étaient sorti d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les retenir. L'expression ''tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler'' prenait soudain tout son sens aux yeux du blond. Thomas écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir.

\- Euh n-non ! J-Je ne te suis pas du tout, j'te jure, bafouilla-t-il. Je viens d'arriver ici pour...étudier...l'art appliqué.

Newt retint un rictus et croisa nonchalamment les bras sans détacher ses yeux du brun.

\- L'art appliqué ? Vraiment ? Insista-t-il.

\- C'est ça.

\- Un Américain qui vient étudier l'art appliqué en France...pas commun.

\- Pas plus qu'un Anglais.

\- Sauf je n'étudie pas l'art appliqué, rétorqua Newt. L'architecture en fait. C'est une École d'Architecture, Thomas, précisa-t-il en désignant négligemment le campus derrière lui, l'air de rien.

Son jeune vis-à-vis demeura coi, visiblement déconfit. Il balaya rapidement son regard sur les bâtiments du campus, et reporta son attention sur le blond.

\- Je me suis...visiblement planté, alors, concéda-t-il en grimaçant.

Newt esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'attitude tranquille et nonchalante du brun adorable.

\- Et en beauté, rajouta-t-il avec un petit ricanement dans la voix. Enfin tu peux toujours essayer d'aller voir à l'intérieur s'ils proposent l'option ''art appliqué'' à côté des cours d'architecture.

\- Sans façon merci, réfuta le brun en fronçant le nez, l'architecture, pas trop ma tasse de thé.

\- Et ta tasse de thé, c'est plutôt quoi ? Demanda Newt, piqué par la curiosité.

\- Plutôt sucré, avec une touche de lait pour faire passer cet affreux goût typiquement _British_.

Newt demeura muet quelques secondes, et s'esclaffa finalement devant le regard espiègle de Thomas, détonant avec son air passablement sérieux. Il se frotta machinalement un œil, mi-amusé, mi-désespéré par les propos du jeune Américain.

\- C'est une coutume d'amerloque de sortir des blagues aussi mauvaises ?

\- Mes blagues sont très bien comme elles sont, je te défends de les remettre en question.

\- C'est une menace ? Demanda Newt, d'humeur joueur.

\- Non, juste un petit conseil sympa, répliqua Thomas avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Trop aimable, railla Newt en tirant une latte de sa cigarette. Donc, Thomas Murphy, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, à part étudier l'art appliqué dans la mauvaise fac ? Ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme.

Le brun hésita un instant avant de faire glisser son sac à dos devant lui. Il fouilla un moment à l'intérieur sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Newt, et en ressortit finalement un vieil agenda noir à la couverture déchirée et rapiécée.

\- Je suis venu te rendre ça. Je crois que ça t'appartient. T'as dû le faire tomber hier pendant...l'accident. Y a l'insigne de ta fac sur la couverture donc...je suis venu ici..

Newt considéra un moment le vieux bouquin que lui tendait le brun, interdit, avant de le saisir pour le feuilleter. Aucun doute...il n'y avait que lui capable de traiter son agenda aussi cruellement. Ou plutôt incapable de tenir son agenda propre et correct pendant une année.

\- En effet, c'est à moi, toussota-t-il un peu gêné, merci...

 _« M'enfin, vu l'état dans lequel il est, ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte, pensa-t-il avec_ _ironie. »_

\- On peut dire qu'on l'a échappé belle, poursuivit le blond dans un marmonnement, plus pour lui-même que pour le brun.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, approuva son interlocuteur avec un hochement de tête, et je voulais te remercier à ce propos...

Intrigué, Newt releva la tête et adressa un regard interrogatif au jeune homme. Le remercier ? Pourquoi diable ce garçon voulait-il le remercier ?

\- Tu m'as sauvé le vie hier, s'expliqua le brun, répondant à sa question silencieuse, sans toi...sans toi je ne serai probablement pas ici à l'heure qu'il est. Donc...merci...

Newt se retint de se frapper le front d'une main. Il avait été tellement préoccupé par l'accident et par ses étranges rêves prémonitoires qu'il s'était à peine rendu compte qu'il avait sauvé ce garçon d'une mort certaine. Quel imbécile il faisait... Il commençait à décrocher littéralement de la réalité, ça commençait à devenir inquiétant. Il devenait complètement cinglé...

\- T'as pas besoin de t'excuser, répondit-il avec précipitation en sentant le rouge lui picoter progressivement les joues. C'est déjà oublié...

Et il illustra ses propos d'un petit geste vague de la main, comme pour repousser cette histoire au plus loin et ainsi ne plus avoir à en entendre parler.

Le brun le regarda l'air complètement consterné, comme s'il venait de sortir la plus grosse connerie du monde.

\- Excuse-moi...je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec l'idée, fit-il visiblement sceptique, t'en parles comme si c'était un acte qui arrivait tous les jours. Mais...je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait. Tu as risqué ta vie pour la mienne...j'ai une dette envers toi.

\- Une dette ? Carrément ? S'amusa le blond malgré lui – _Dieu_ qu'il détestait quand on le remerciait comme ça !, Et qui te dit que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ?

\- Une sorte de...sixième sens, sourit Thomas d'un air mystérieux.

Newt haussa un sourcil, très légèrement, et regarda le brun de travers.

\- Genre une petite voix qui résonne en écho dans ton crâne et qui te murmure à l'oreille ce que tu dois faire ?

\- ...Je ne suis pas schizophrène si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, répondit Thomas, un soupir blasé dans la voix.

\- Simple vérification, s'excusa le blond sans être vraiment désolé. Ton ''sixième sens'' te demande souvent d'apporter ton aide à des inconnus ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Tout dépend de la situation...

\- Et dans ma situation, j'apparais incontestablement comme la demoiselle en détresse qui a besoin d'aide ?

\- Dans ta situation, tu apparais incontestablement comme quelqu'un portant un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Le genre de problèmes qui te plongent dans la confusion, qui t'isole progressivement de tes proches car tu ne sais clairement pas à qui te confier...

Thomas avait répliqué du tac au tac, d'une voix douce et neutre, mais l'affirmation trancha la conversation futile qui avait débuté entre les deux jeunes. Le sourire de Newt fondit comme neige et il jaugea son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils. Bordel mais d'où sortait cet inconnu avec son regard doux et compréhensif et ses suppositions qui sonnaient terriblement justes ? Quoi, ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure qu'il avait des visions en rêves et que ça lui détruisait le sommeil ?

Newt sentit ses poils se hérisser. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Et elle se fit plus négative qu'il ne l'aurait voulue, d'ailleurs. Tout d'un ton coup, le sarcasme et la légèreté qui flottaient et rebondissaient entre les deux jeunes depuis le début de leur conversation s'envolèrent, laissant place à une tension presque palpable.

\- On ne se connaît pas, grinça-t-il, sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai des problèmes ?

Le blond maudit intérieurement sa réaction impulsive. S'il avait quelque chose à cacher, il s'était stupidement grillé tout seul avec cette soudaine agressivité. Est-ce que le brun savait que sa question – posée en toute innocence ou non – avait touché une corde sensible ? Parce qu'il fallait se l'avouer, Newt était loin, terriblement loin d'avoir un doctorat option « Comment camoufler ses émotions ». Il était comme un livre ouvert, on le remarquait toujours lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, et même si Thomas restait un parfait inconnu, le blondinet était à peu près certain qu'il avait remarqué son trouble, étant donné la façon dont ses beaux yeux noisette le fixaient.

Attendez...quoi ? Newt s'asséna une gifle mentale pour se remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Sa paranoïa n'avait visiblement aucune limite...

En face de lui, le brun sourit doucement, ignorant l'agressivité soudaine du blond ainsi que sa dernière question. Perturbé par son étrange attitude, sereine et mystérieuse, Newt souffla ses derniers moutons de nicotine. Il réitéra sa demande avec dureté, écrasant au passage son mégot sur le béton du muret sur lequel il était appuyé.

\- D'où tu sors tout ça ? T'as conscience qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer, et tu me sors ça à tout va, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, va falloir que tu t'expliques, fit-il sèchement.

Thomas n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. Une tornade brune s'abattit sur eux avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

\- Newt, je suis désolée, c'était ma sœur, elle m'a appelée pour me parler de son mariage, un vrai moulin à paroles, je te jure, tu sais comment elle est, quand elle est partie dans son truc, c'est dur d'arriver à s'en débarrasser, s'exclama Teresa sans prendre le temps de faire une pause pour respirer. Alors, je suis toute ouïe, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Elle reprit finalement son souffle sous le regard énervé de Newt, pour la première fois mécontent de la voir débarquer à l'improviste, et se tourna vers Thomas qui la regardait avec perplexité. Son regard se changea soudain et elle se mit littéralement à dévorer le brun des yeux avec un air limite carnassier.

\- Newt, tu ne m'avais jamais présenté ce beau jeune homme, minauda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je viens juste de le rencontrer Teresa, répondit Newt d'un air ennuyé en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'appelle Thomas, il est Américain et...

\- Américain, tu dis ? Mais c'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée ! S'enthousiasma Teresa tandis que Thomas ricochait son regard de la brune au blond d'un air perdu.

\- ...ça m'étonnerait qu'il parle français, termina Newt en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh... ça risque de compliquer les choses, se désola son amie sans détacher ses yeux d'un Thomas de plus en plus perdu.

\- Qu...! Bordel mais tu perds jamais une minute toi !

Teresa braqua son regard sur le blondinet avec surprise – accordant un moment de répit à un Thomas qui commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage pour qu'on le fixe de cette manière.

\- Oh désolée Newt, c'est vrai que t'étais là en premier, fit-elle d'un ton sincère. Entre nous, ce sera plus facile pour toi puisqu'il parle ta langue maternelle, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Mais tu vas te calmer, merde ! S'insurgea Newt en rougissant. J'avais pas l'intention de...

\- Je t'en prie Newt, je te connais, joue pas les petits anges vierges et innocents, t'es pire que moi quand t'as jeté ton dévolu sur quelqu'un, le coupa Teresa. _Do you speak French ?_ Demanda-t-elle à Thomas, ignorant le regard outré que lui lançait Newt suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire sur lui.

Thomas hésita un instant, probablement surpris par l'étrange tournure que prenait la conversation, puis il se décida à dévoiler ses quelques connaissances en langue française, évitant le regard scrutateur de Newt.

\- Ammh... _Bonjour_ , dit-il dans un français ponctué d'un accent américain très prononcé. _Ça va ?... Il fait très chaud... Je veux du lait...entier ?_

Et il agrémenta son exploit d'un petit sourire fier. A ses côtés, Teresa explosa de rire et Newt ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Intéressant, se moqua Newt en anglais. Mais je pense pas que t'iras loin avec ça.

\- Hey, les gars ! Le prof va pas tarder à revenir, grouillez-vous, les réprimanda Zart en arrivant vers eux.

\- Merde va falloir qu'on y aille, grimaça Teresa. _Bye_ Thomas ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du brun avec un petit clin d'oeil. Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

\- A plus Thomas, fit Newt en lançant à l'Américain un regard appuyé. Il faut qu'on aille en cours, on va être en retard. Merci encore pour l'agenda.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons pour suivre Teresa et Zart qui repartaient en direction du bâtiment où ils avaient cours. Mais une main se referma sur son poignet, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

\- Newt, attends ! S'il te plaît.

Newt tourna tête vers Thomas et fronça les sourcils. _Quoi encore ?_ Le brun lâcha son poignet, se gratta l'arrière de la tête et hésita longuement, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

\- J'ai pas toute la journée, Thomas, je vais être en retard, s'impatienta Newt en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- … écoute, euh... je vais peut-être te faire flipper en te disant ça, mais je vois pas d'autres manières de le dire, donc euh...désolé d'avance.

Il lança un regard embarrassé au blond qui se raidit, sur ses gardes.

\- Je... alors euh...

Newt poussa un soupir agacé en voyant le brun pataugé et s'embourber dans ses propos. S'il continuait sur cette lancée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à sécher son cours !

\- Thomas faut vraiment que j'y aille là...

\- Je sais ce qui t'arrive Newt, lâcha Thomas en grimaçant légèrement.

Newt se figea. Il lança un regard dérouté au brun et entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais aucune foutue parole ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Les mots se perdirent pendant leur court trajet du cerveau à la bouche. Il ne comprenait rien. De quoi parlait le brun ?

\- Je sais ce qui t'arrive parce que j'ai vécu la même chose et ...cette ''chose'', je la vis encore aujourd'hui...

Ok, cette fois il était complètement...

\- ...perdu...tu m'as perdu là, souffla Newt.

Ce que l'Américain racontait n'avait aucun sens. Où peut-être y en avait-il un...mais Newt refusait inconsciemment de l'admettre. En face de lui, Thomas se mordit la lèvre et poursuivit d'une voix hésitante. Presque faible.

\- Je parle de tes rêves, Newt...

Ça y est, la bombe était lâchée. Et elle submergea Newt, telle une vague. Tout un panel de sentiments confus l'envahit, et il ne sut pas lequel allait prendre le dessus dans la bataille. La peur ? Le soulagement ? L'effroi ? Son cerveau était en surchauffe, comme si on avait augmenter le volume de ses pensées.

\- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive, que cela peut te frustrer, continua Thomas d'une voix douce. Je comprends que tu sois perdu et confus, je comprends que cette situation puisse peut-être t'effrayer, t'épuiser...

Au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Thomas atteignaient Newt, l'air mortifié du blond s'accentua. Son esprit était embrumé. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire, à part fixer le brun avec incrédulité. Sa gorge était nouée. Ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas savait _tout_.

\- Mais sache que tu n'es pas seul, Newt. Tu n'es pas seul, répéta Thomas en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots, ancrant son regard concerné dans celui de Newt. Et je peux répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses, et t'expliquer...tout ce dont t'as besoin de savoir... ça je peux te le promettre... Je _peux_ t'aider, Newt.

Newt regardait Thomas fixement, comme s'il tentait de le jauger, de découvrir si les mots étaient bien honnêtes et véritables. Il déglutit un peu bruyamment, et la sensation était carrément désagréable, compte tenu de la sécheresse de sa gorge. Son cœur cognait dans ses veines. Il se sentait complètement désarmé.

Il y eu un long et interminable moment de flottement, au cours duquel Newt ne sut quelle réaction adopter. Les informations étaient arrivées trop vite et en trop grande quantité.

\- Bon sang mais t'es qui ? Lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix aiguë.

\- Newt, le prof arrive ! S'écria Teresa au loin, empêchant Thomas de répondre pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\- J'arrive, cria Newt sur le même ton avant de planter son regard dans celui du brun.

Nouveau moment de flottement. Les deux garçons se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, silencieusement, comme s'ils attendaient tous les deux bêtement que le silence ne décide à se meubler tout seul. Thomas glissa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés et s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge.

\- Euh...désolé, si je t'ai lâché ça comme ça sur le tas...je manque parfois de tact, mais euh...

Il se balançait sur ses talons, évitant le regard de Newt qui ne pouvait que rester muet, encore abasourdi par tout ce que venait de lui dire le brun.

Thomas plongea finalement une main dans sa poche et en ressortit son portable qu'il tendit au blond. Newt cligna un instant des yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu peux...entrer ton numéro ? Ce serait bien qu'on aille prendre un café ou je ne sais quoi pour qu'on puisse...euhm...

\- Parler, termina Newt d'une voix atone, rauque.

\- Pour parler, répéta Thomas en acquiesçant.

Le blondinet releva les yeux, et croisa le regard de Thomas. Une image s'imposa alors à son esprit. Celle de Thomas. Dans l'amphithéâtre. Un pistolet à la main. Et il hésita. Dans son rêve, l'arme à feu que brandissait le brun n'était clairement pas tournée vers lui. Du moins, il l'espérait. Ils étaient poursuivis par quelqu'un qui en avait après eux. Ou plutôt qui en avait après Thomas. Lui, n'avait pas d'ennemis, pour quelle raison voudrait-on lui vouloir du mal ?... Toujours est-il qu'il était sûr d'une chose : accepter de revoir Thomas allait probablement lui attirer des ennuis. Mais Thomas _savait_. Il savait pour ses rêves. Et s'il avait bien compris, Thomas était _comme lui_. Il avait lui aussi la capacité de faire d'étranges rêves. Et il semblait beaucoup plus s'y connaître en la matière. Il pouvait l'aider. Mais à quel prix ?

Cette fois, il repensa à son autre rêve, celui avec l'homme-rat, la séance d'hypnose, et il se raidit, parcouru par un frisson nerveux. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça...

En face lui, Thomas dut percevoir le trouble de Newt, deviner les pensées confuses qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

-Quoique tu aies rêvé Newt... tu ne dois surtout pas t'y fier à 100%, dit-il d'une voix douce. Ne reste pas focalisé sur tes visions...tu finirais par te perdre dans ce monde d'illusions, tu finirais par ne plus retrouver le chemin vers la réalité...ton esprit disjoncterait complètement...

Newt se mordit la lèvre. Thomas admettait donc que ce qu'il voyait étaient des visions du futurs... Le blondinet leva les yeux et se surprit à détailler la couleur des iris qui demeuraient braquées sur lui. Une nuance de couleurs allant du brun clair, au cuivré, le tout virant vers une petite pointe discrète de vert frôlant la pupille. Les yeux de Thomas lui inspiraient étrangement un ciel tempétueux, juste avant que l'orage n'éclate, lorsque les nuages tourbillonnent. Quelque chose de subtile et de mystérieux voguant entre le calme et la tempête. Les yeux de Thomas appelaient à la fascination. Ils brillaient d'une lueur particulière, discrète mais intense. Newt ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces deux astres brûlants d'un feu inconnu, sans ressentir le besoin vital d'en savoir plus sur leur propriétaire, lever le voile sur le mystère qui l'entourait.

C'est peut-être ce qui le convainquit finalement à entrer son numéro dans le portable de Thomas. Il essaya de ne pas prêter son attention à ses doigts engourdis et retourna l'appareil à l'autre garçon en esquissant un sourire un peu trop mécanique, mais c'était tout ce dont il était capable.

Le prochain rendez-vous avec Thomas allait être une véritable partie de plaisir...

0o0o0o0

* * *

 _ **ENFIN** , cette rencontre entre Newt et Thomas vient d'arriver! _

_Honnêtement, je ne suis **pas trop satisfaite** de ce chapitre, je ne sas pas trop quoi en penser, j'ai comme la vague impression qu'il est **bâclé**...?_

 _Au départ, le chapitre 5 était beaucoup plus long, mais j'ai dû le couper en deux, car il y avait trop informations importantes à enregistrer :')_

 _Donc le chapitre 6 arrivera **bientôt**. _

_J''espère que celui-là vous a **plu** , et je vous fais de gros gros bisous, en vous **remerciant** d'avoir pris le temps de lire tout ça :)_

 _\- Ewhylan ;)_


End file.
